


You Know I'm No Good

by Lnk_14



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Angst, Cheating, College, Drama, Drinking, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lnk_14/pseuds/Lnk_14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a somewhat AU, Asami is continuing her education at another university away from Korra. Her loyalty is put to the test when she meets another woman (Kuvira), who reminds her so much of her girlfriend. Will Korra and Asami's relationship survive the distance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so be gentle, you know all that good stuff. I appreciate any feedback though. There are a few little discrepancies here and there such as Asami having a satomobile in Zaofu, but just roll with it.

            Asami was tired. She was used to it though, getting  her doctorate required the majority of her time. Every so often she felt her workload become manageable, but then something new was dropped on her. This time it was tutoring and leading physics recitations and today she was set to tutor some junior who was struggling with the course.

            Asami had began her studies at Republic City University. The engineering prodigy finished two degrees in 3 years. Her father, CEO of Future Industries, insisted she get her PhD at an upscale private school. The small, but notable Zaofu Tech offered a full scholarship. With her father's blessing Asami was accepted to the institution. The school's academics were exemplary, but it's rules and traditions were less than progressive. Asami felt trapped.

            Part of feeling trapped was due to her love life. While at RCU the young engineer had sprung up a romance with the school's star basketball player, Korra. She was amazing, basically everything Asami could dream of. Their relationship picked up quickly, both women being hopelessly attracted to each-other. By their third date Asami couldn't find a reason not to let her in for 'coffee.'. Heat crept to her cheeks as she thought about her and Korra in bed. A deep yearning struck Asami's core. She missed her bad... real bad. She craved the evenings after projects and practices spent wrapped in each-others arms. She even missed how the students nicknamed them RCU's power couple.

            They planned to make it work when Asami left for Zaofu, but they hadn't seen each-other in almost 2 months. Between Korra's rigid basketball schedule and Asami's workload there was just no time for visits. The relationship had definitely hit a sour note, but worst of all Asami was just plain horny.

            All the time.

            Horny over there.

            Horny over here.

            Horny in a box.

            Horny with a fox.

            A bag slumped onto the table in front of her and she came back to reality. Asami looked up to see a pair of gray eyes locked on hers. A low voice spoke, "I'm supposed to meet a Ms. Sato here for tut-"

            "Asami, call me Asami," standing she gripped the young woman's hand and took in her appearance. She was in a very neat black and gray track suit,  'Zaofu Tech Women's Basketball,' printed on the front of her jacket. There was a big 'C' embroidered onto the right arm. Though her clothes were somewhat baggy, Asami could tell that underneath this girl was rock solid.

            "Kuvira," she nodded. Sliding her chair back she took a seat across from Asami. There was something cocky about her. She sat down with the elegance of a high-classed lady, but gave off a 'don't fuck with me' attitude.

            _Well shit._ Something about this girl reminded her of Korra. "So I understand you're struggling a bit with physics?" Asami asked, opening her folder and removing a few sheets.

            "Well I missed a few classes and I need to catch up," she slid a test across the desk, a big red 75 was written on the top. The athlete's mouth was set in a firm line.

            Though the grade wasn't great she was surprised the girl was seeking out tutoring. Flipping through the stapled papers Asami suggested they work through some basic freefall equations. After a few problems she discovered the soccer player wasn't just some dumb jock. Thirty minutes into their session Kuvira was doing better than the students who had been at every lecture.

            Asami had taken to thumbing through books to pass the time. Occasionally sneaking glances over at the basketball player. She had removed her jacket, to reveal a tight t-shirt. The girl was fit, _damn_ , maybe more fit than Korra. It definitely wasn't Kuvira's work ethic that reminded her of her girlfriend. Korra would be celebrating a 75, her talents laid outside the classroom. There was just this aura of power that radiated from the both of them.

             It wasn't until they moved onto momentum that Kuvira called Asami over She leaned over the desk looking at the problem. "I don't understand,  wouldn't one of the velocity vector's have to be negative?"

            Asami leaned more closely and a silver necklace fell from her shirt and dangled. While she offered an explanation Kuvira's eyes were drawn to her chest. The button down shirt her tutor wore exposed some cleavage, but the athlete had a full on show in this position. "Are you starting to understand?" Noticing the silence Kuvira's eyes darted up to Asami's, both women blushed. Standing up, the tutor straightened her blouse.

            "Yeah I-" Kuvira's cell phone begain ringing. "Excuse me," she said looking down at the screen, "I've gotta take this, it's important." The athlete stood up and began pacing carefully.

            Asami watched the girl, blushing again when she remembered what had happened minutes before. _I can't believe she was just blatantly staring at me like that_. People were always coming onto her, but nobody caused her to react. Until now.  Kuvira was atractive in her own way she decided. Something about her made Asami curious and slightly uneasy.

            When the athlete returned her expression had changed. She seemed angry and troubled. "I've got to go."

            "Uh, okay...everything alright?" Asami hadn't expected a response, but Kuvira slammed her palms down on the table and inhaled sharply. She began collecting her belongings frantically.

            "Do you need a ride somewhere or something?" Asami had no idea why she was offering this girl a ride. She had just put herself in a strange situation, but for some reason she hoped Kuvira wouldn't decline.

            "I mean if you're going through midtown,  I could use a ride."

            "Yeah, I could do that."

            Asami whipped through the streets, her raven hair floating behind her in the wind. Occasionally she'd glance over at Kuvira, but the young woman kept her eyes straight ahead. "So what are you majoring in?"

            Still keeping her eyes on the road Kuvira replied, "Political science and government."

            "So why are you taking calculus based physics?" Asami chuckled, not pegging Kuvira as the type to do equations for fun.

            "Well if all goes as planned, when I begin my military career, I wish to have a good grasp on basic engineering sciences," Kuvira finally turned to look at Asami, "In order to move through the ranks, you need to see more than one side to things."

            Asami nodded smiling to herself, clearly this girl didn't know who she was dealing with. For some reason she liked the way Kuvira was so effortlessly confident around her. Not like most people who only tried to kiss her ass.

            The satomobile pulled to a stop in front of an average looking bar. "This is my stop," Kuvira said, slamming the door shut. Before she could get a thank you out a large man was thrust into her, knocking her against the red vehicle.

            "Keep this piece of shit, out of my bar!"

            The young man stumbled, and struggled to straighten his glasses. Kuvira pushed herself up and glared at the bartender. "You watch your mouth," she spat. The drunken man was now leaning all of his body weight against a light post.

            "You've got 5 minutes to get this asshole from in front of my bar, or I'm calling the police."

            Asami hadn't moved a muscle. She had a bad feeling about how the situation would play out. Aware that it was none of her business she continued watching the scene, hoping it wouldn't come to violence.

            Kuvira made her way over to the drunken man. "Baatar?" The glazed-over, droopy way his eyes met hers, Asami could tell that the man wasn't really there.

"Baatar?" Kuvira repeated this time a little softer, "They called me to come get you. What did you do?"

            "What did I do?" the drunk man's features flashed anger. "Why is it always my fault? Those assholes in their started shit with me!" He began sliding down the post, Kuvira pulled his arm around her shoulders, propping him up.

            "You're a mess Baatar, lets get you home alright?" He pushed her off of him, struggling to find his balance. "Sorry we can't all be prim and proper like you Kuv." She swallowed hard. "We can't all walk around with a giant stick up our ass."

            Kuvira winced, but continued "You're just drunk Baatar, c'mon let's get you home."

            "No, I'm sick of this shit. You go through life like you're already some damn general or something. If you want to be in the military so bad, why don't you just go already."

_Ouch._ Even Asami felt that low blow. She felt like she was intruding on a private encounter, but she couldn't leave Kuvira now. Asami watched the hurt ripple across the young woman's features.

            "Baatar," Kuvira said quietly, this time sounding more like a defeated child.

            "Just go."

            Kuvira turned to leave, walking the opposite way down the sidewalk. She froze when she realized Asami was still watching. Color rose to her cheeks out of embarrassment. "Didn't realize you were still there."

            "Yeah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted to make sure you were alright," Asami admitted.

            "Well as you can see I'm just fine," the athlete grumbled, beginning to walk away again.

            "Wait," _What the hell am I doing, what the hell am I doing,_ "at least let me give you a ride home."

            "I'm not going home."

            "Well how about a ride to wherever you're going?"

            "Persistent aren't you? Yeah, sure whatever." Kuvira slid back into the vehicle looking anywhere but at Asami.

            Clearing her throat, Asami put the satomobile in gear. "So where is it that I'm taking you?" she asked pulling from the curb.

            "He wants me to loosen up? Well I'm going to loosen up then... take me to Metal City Cafe."

            Asami took off, "Metal City Cafe it is," she said shaking her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami makes some decisions she might regret.

            Kuvira had stayed silent for the duration of the ride, appearing to be inside her own mind.. As the pair pulled up to the curb, their ears were bombarded with loud rock music. Despite its name the Metal City Cafe was far from a cozy coffee shop. "Wanna knock one back with me? You made it this far, might as well have a drink."

            Asami wondered if she'd be breaking some unspoken rule if she had a drink with the girl. She led review lectures and tutoring sessions, but she was not faculty at the university. "Why not," she said finding herself putting the car in park. Korra flashed into her mind briefly, she waved any negative feelings off. _I can have a drink with someone I find attractive. Not like this is a date or anything._

            The music was slightly overwhelming when Asami followed the athlete into the bar. She was led to the back corner, where her ear drums weren't under complete assault. Kuvira ordered two whiskey and cokes. Sliding one over to Asami, she casually clinked their glasses and drained hers in two giant gulps. Signaling the bartender for another she then turned to Asami.

            "So what made you go out of your way for someone you don't even know?"

            Letting the burn ebb in her throat she explained to Kuvira that she was just that type of person. She didn't like to see people suffer. To this the athlete barked out a laugh. "Kindness like that, someone's sure to take advantage of you," she raised an eyebrow and met Asami's eyes.

            _Is she flirting with me? She's definitely flirting._ "I try to dote my kindness on those who are worthy of it."

            "So what makes me so worthy?" Kuvira skipped the drinks and ordered two shots this time.

            Asami glanced at her phone, it was just getting to be 10pm. She contemplated the hard liquor, but tipped it back without second thought when Kuvira moved to toast her. "You seemed like a nice person, and you looked like you needed help," Asami answered, knowing it was a complete lie.

            Kuvira barked at this again, almost choking on her shot in the process. " Oh cut the shit, the first thing people take me for isn't 'nice' or 'helpless.'"

            Before Asami could muster a response the bartender placed two cocktails in front of the pair. "Compliments of the gentlemen at the end of the bar." Asami waved a thank you to the two men old enough to be her father. Kuvira began sipping without gratitude. Happy there was an opportunity for a subject change, Asami asked Kuvira about her studies and athletics. The night progressed smoothly and Kuvira seemed to be in better spirits. Though most of the credit went to the alcohol, Asami hoped she was part of the reason why the girl was feeling better.

            When 11pm rolled around Asami had bypassed tipsy, she was full blown drunk. If she was bad then Kuvira must've been sloshed, the young athlete was knocking the back drinks twice as fast. The DJ changed the atmosphere switching from hard rock to pop and hip-hop and a few people ventured out to the dance floor.

            The tutor and student were still tucked away in the corner. Asami threw her head back in laughter, when Kuvira told her stories about girls on the basketball team. Their knees casually bumped underneath the bar. Jolts of electricity shook the engineer when Kuvira's hand grazed her arm or shoulder in conversation. Asami boldly finished her drink, looking over at the athlete as if to challenge her. Kuvira took that challenge and tipped her's back as well. They both grinned. _Kuvira was freaking sexy when she grinned like that._ _Well shit._

            "Wanna dance?" _What the fuck am I doing? What the fuck am I doing?_ Asami was regretting her question already.

            "Sure if you think you can keep up," Kuvira flashed that half smile that made Asami completely unsure of her intentions.

            They started out slow just fooling around, two-stepping at an arm's length. When the song changed Kuvira had other plans. She pulled Asami against her, their hips met as they swayed together to the song. Kuvira had one hand locked in hers, and another on Asami's slender waist. She spun her a twice, each time bringing their hips back together perfectly in rhythm. _Damn this girl could dance._

            Grey eyes met emerald, and a new intensity brewed between them. Countless others swayed next to them, but they seemed to be miles away. Kuvira went to spin Asami once more, but this time when their bodies connected Asami's back was pressed firmly against her. The athlete moved her hands to her waist. She pulled the engineer a little tighter, gripping her hipbones with eager fingers.

            Asami felt hot breath against her ear, "You're sexy as hell."

            _Shit there it goes, I'm in trouble._ Asami only smiled, keeping the rhythm and swaying  more seductively. The fact was she was drunk, horny, and feeling neglected. Dancing felt good, dancing with Kuvira felt really good. Raising her arms above her head, she wrapped them around the athlete's neck. Kuvira inhaled sharply and pulled Asami closer.

            The two danced until the DJ slowed it down, then they made their way back to the bar. Drunk and curious, Asami broke the silence, "Was that your boyfriend earlier?"

            Kuvira frowned at the abrupt change of pace. "It's complicated," she said swirling the new drink in front of her and taking a gulp.

_Damn this girl is a fucking tank, she hasn't even slurred once._

 "I wouldn't say we're together... especially after tonight. What about you, you've got a boyfriend?" The girl nodded towards a light shining from Asami's front pocket.

_Shit."_ Shit." Asami pulled out her phone to reveal 2 missed calls and a few texts from Korra.

**_Korra (10:15pm) : Hey babe late practice tonight, how'd tutoring go?_ **

**_Missed Call from Korra (10:42pm)_ **

**_Missed Call from Korra (11:02pm)_ **

**_Korra (11:05pm) : Are you okay? I'm a little worried, haven't heard from you all day._ **

**_Korra (11:30pm) : I guess you're working on something, text me when you can, I'm heading to bed soon. Love You._ **

            It was half-past midnight Korra was sure to be asleep. Asami felt like crap for ignoring her girlfriend when she was out with someone else. Someone she was dangerously attracted to.

            "Boyfriend pulling at your leash?" Kuvira smirked.

            This irritated Asami, she always maintained some independence. "I'm not on anyone's leash," she replied rolling her eyes.

            "Oh so you don't belong to anyone?" Kuvira leaned into her space placing a hand on her thigh. She boldly pushed a raven lock behind Asami's ear.

            "It's complicated." _It's not fucking complicated._

Kuvira leaned in closer, her hand boldly creeping up the engineer's thigh. "You never answered my question."

            _Shit._ Butterflies were swarming in Asami's stomach. "What question was that?"

            Kuvira lazily drew a circle on the back of Asami's hand. Raising an eyebrow, and flashing a devilish grin she asked, "What makes me so worthy?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always welcome. Let me know what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatcha gonna do Asami?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the comments and Kudos I decided to continue the story.

   Asami's head was swimming. Here she sat in a bar with a girl she had only met a few hours ago. And what a couple of hours it had been. They moved passed harmless flirting to full blown come-ons. For the first time she'd forgotten to catch up with her girlfriend at the end of the day. This wasn't good.

_What do I do?_ She only saw two options to the brewing situation. 

  
1\. Make an excuse to leave, don't risk cheating on Korra, the woman you love.  
  
2\. Keep having fun, relax and see where the night goes.  
  
   Asami pushed her cell phone deeper into her pocket. _I'm going straight to hell._ "There's something about you I guess, I'm curious."   
  
   Kuvira leaned in closer, "Well I'm definitely curious about you too." The gray eyes flicked from eyes to lips. Her fingers moved from Asami's hand and were toying with her wrist and sleeve.  
  
_Fuck._  Her and Korra had never explicitly talked about commitment... they didn't have to it was just assumed. Well Asami never wanted someone else anyway... until  
now. _What is wrong with me?_ She watched the calloused fingers on her wrist.  
  
   She loved Korra with all her heart, but Asami felt neglected. The independent woman hated to admit it, but she was lonely too and her girlfriend did little to soothe her insecurities. When was Asami going to see her again? Would they spend the summer together? Their life together?   
  
  
   "Wanna get out of here?"  
  
   Asami chewed her bottom lip, she didn't even know Kuvira. 

   "Yes" 

   "I'll get the tab, you hail a cab."    
  
_I should take the train back to my place._ "Ok."

   Stepping onto the sidewalk, the cool air wasn't the wakeup call Asami was hoping for. She was still wicked drunk, and trying to think through the circumstances. Any plot she had to extract herself from the situation dissolved when Kuvira slipped a hand into hers.

              
  
   A minute later they were in the back of a cab. Barely 10 seconds after that Kuvira had her pressed against the window,  kissing her wildly. Asami didn't stop the hands roaming up and down her sides.  
  
_I  don't want her._ Asami was kissing her back, hard.   


_What am I doing?_ Asami gasped, Kuvira was nipping at her neck. "You taste amazing," she breathed between light bites and kisses. Cool hands had found their way under her shirt to bare skin. Asami gripped muscular shoulders and pulled the girl closer.   
  
  
  
   A knock on the glass and Kuvira sat up. "We're here lovebirds," the cab driver cackled. The pair's intoxication spared them from embarrassment. Kuvira reached for her wallet, but Asami had already thrown too many bills at the driver.  
  
  
    "Big spender aren't we?" Kuvira was pulling her out the cab and towing her up a set of stairs. The door whipped open and a moment later Asami had her back pressed against it, her lips quickly reclaimed.  
  
   The athlete was relentless, her hands reached at any flesh she could. One eventually settled in raven locks and the other on a slender hip.   
  
_This is just wrong_. The engineer arched her back and deepened the kiss. Her thumb traced over a hard bicep. When teeth bit down on her bottom lip, Asami let out a moan.   
  
   "Fuck Asami" Kuvira lifted her off the ground now, holding onto both of her thighs. She pressed her hips into the other girl's center.   
  
_Oh spirits, this girl is sexy... no, NO! I need to stop this_. Asami squeezed her legs around the muscular torso.   
  
   "Bedroom?" Kuvira breathed between kisses.   
  
_Are you crazy_? "Mhmm," Asami moaned into her mouth. Answering Kuvira and her own thoughts.   
  
   Asami's body bounced when she landed on the mattress. Kuvira was definitely not a gentle lover, but the way she manhandled her only turned her on. The athlete didn't waste any time. Standing at the foot of the bed, she ditched her shirt and track pants. Asami had barely taken off her jacket.   
  
   The athletic woman standing in front of her was a specimen indeed. Asami could see shadows  of muscles flexing in the dim bedroom light. Kuvira wasn't just toned, she was cut. Her body was amazing and the smirk on her face proved she knew it too.  
  
   Kuvira moved to stand between Asami's legs. She looked down at the slender woman who was steadily undoing buttons. Placing a rough finger under the engineer's chin she tilted her head up. They paused for a moment.   
  
   Asami wanted to touch her so bad. Instead she settled for looking into the eyes locked on hers. The gray orbs flashed blue. Was she seeing things?   
  
   Kuvira inhaled deeply as if she was trying to take in the other woman's scent. In an instant their lips were together again. Asami was being straddled and laid down onto the bed.   
  
_I can't let this happen._ Kuvira was back at her neck and the heat between her legs was building.   
  
_Korra_. With a pinch her bra was loose and being pushed up her torso.   
  
_I love Korra_. "Kuvira!" Asami half gasped, half moaned her name. She looked down at the athlete who had taken a pink nipple into her mouth.   
  
_I can't hurt Korra like this_. Asami was struggling to sit up now, pushing Kuvira from her chest.   
  
   "What's wrong?"   
  
   "Listen, I can't. I'm sorry," Asami was clasping her bra and looking around for her clothes.   
  
   "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
   "No, it's me, really." Picking her jacket up off the floor she began making her way to the door.    
  
   "Asami it's late, you've been drinking, why don't you just crash on the couch?"   
     
   "I really can't, I'll be fine. I'm gonna take the monorail back to my place." Asami was rushing down the stairs now not quite sure of where to go, but instinct led her to the street. She began walking to the nearest station.

 

            It wasn't the chilly night breeze sobering Asami up. Every time her mind flashed to Kuvira, guilt crashed over her like an icy bucket of water. She had never felt less intoxicated. She couldn't lose Korra over such a stupid mistake, a rare moment of weakness. As much as Asami had promised always to be honest, Korra would never trust her if she knew the truth.

_This can never happen again. This will never happen again,_

 

   Back at the apartment Asami skipped her traditional bed time routine. Instead she quickly shed her clothes for cool blankets. Under the covers she clicked her phone screen on and off, looking at the last message from her girlfriend.   
  
   '...I'm heading to bed soon, love you'  
  
   "I love you too," Asami whispered to nobody, "I'm so sorry."

 

  
   The next morning Asami's first instinct was to call Korra.   
  
   "Hey" 

   "Hey," Korra's voice sounded raspy over the phone.   
  
   "Did I wake you?"   
  
   "No.... Yeeeahhh,"  
  
   Asami chuckled at her tone. The sarcasm Korra used in the morning was usually irritating, but today she loved anything and everything about her.   
  
   "...but I'm glad you called, I was worried about you"   
  
   "Yeah I know, I'm sorry. I left my phone at home and I ended up staying real late in the lab." A wave of guilt hit Asami after she lied effortlessly to her girlfriend.  
  
   Asami was raised by the infamous Hiroshi Sato. The CEO who talked his way around business malpractices in interviews and press conferences. If he wasn't lying, then his team of lawyers were out doing it for him. Lying was basically in Asami's genes. However, dealing with the guilt afterwards wasn't.   
  
   "S'okay," Korra yawned.   
  
    _Dammit why did she have to be so level headed right now._  
  
   "Did you get a lot done at the lab last night?"  
  
   Another wave was crashing over Asami, she dove under it. "Somewhat." An image of Kuvira flashed into her mind, her stomach swooped. "I'll get a lot more done when I finally have my partner and an intern."   
  
   Part of Asami's doctoral dissertation was a new material she was developing. She was hoping to put her team together today. Another stressful situation she wasn't looking forward to dealing with. The two caught up for a couple minutes, until the conversation took a left turn.   
  
   "Listen Asami, I know we haven't spent as much time together as we'd planned. I can sense that we've grown apart a little during these past few months, but I don't love you any less. In fact I love you more and more every day.  
  
    _Fuck, I don't deserve her_. "I love you too, Korra"   
  
   "I promise I'm going to make more time for you, I need you in my life," Korra's voice was tight on the line, "Just please, please don't give up on me... on us,"  
  
   There was no diving under the wave this time, it hit her full on. "I won't," was all Asami could croak. She choked back tears.    
  
   "I've gotta run to class, but you have a wonderful day, my love. "   
  
   "You too, love"   
  
_*click*_  
  
   Asami slammed her phone on the counter and slid down the wall. She hugged her knees to her chest in an attempt to hold herself together.   


 

  
   After one of the hottest showers she'd ever taken and picking up her car, Asami was starting her weekday routine. At the door to the graduate offices she searched her purse for her student ID. To her horror, her wallet was nowhere to be found. She mentally tried to retrace her steps. It wasn't in the satomobile, in fact she hadn't seen it since last night. The last time she used it she was throwing money at a cab driver. Asami froze when realization dawned on her.   
  
_It must've fell out of my jacket at Kuvira's. Shit._

   "Locked out are we?"  
  
   Asami jumped at the voice behind her. "Yes," she relaxed at the sight of professor Aiwei, "I've seemed to misplaced my wallet"  
  
   He swiped her into the building. "I was actually looking for you, your request for an intern went through. These two students came highly recommended. Asami was handed two folders which probably contained resumes and portfolios.   
  
   "Choose whichever one you feel will benefit you the most," he turned to leave but stopped, "Oh and one more thing. There's a student in my physics class who asked for some extra credit to get her grade up.    
   
_No_  
   
   "I told her you'd probably need some help around the lab."  
  
   "I appreciate the thought sir, but I don't need some freshman getting in the way of things."   
  
   "Oh she's no freshman. I think a pair of untrained eyes could benefit you anyway, us engineers tend to think on a whole different level sometimes."   
  
_Ugh._ "What's her name? "  
  
   "Uh something intimidating with a K"   
  
_No._    
  
   "Kav..kevi...kuvee?"  
  
   Asami went pale, "Kuvira?" she asked, not hiding the displeasure in her voice.  
  
   "Yes that's it, she'll be emailing you today."  
  
_Just fucking great._ "Thanks professor," she tried to hold back the sarcasm.

   "I'll see you later Sato"

   "Bye professor," she let herself into the office, the door slammed loudly behind her.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dodges all of the things you're throwing at me." Some of you might feel like it's unrealistic for Asami to cheat on Korra, but certain situations can put anyone's loyalty to the test. Hope you enjoyed none the less. :)
> 
> I'll be updating sporadically until I tame my impulsive side, hopefully by the end of the week. Feedback/comments are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get it together Asami.

            It was 2pm when Asami finally finished grading her stack of assignments. Her stomach growled loudly and she scowled knowing her wallet was MIA. Opening her email sure enough there was a reply from Kuvira.

 

(12:46)  **_Subject:  Re:_  Project **

**Hello Asami,**

**Thank you for the opportunity,  I will see you at 5. Where is the materials science lab, and is there anything I should bring?**

**-Kuvira**

_Is she messing with me right now?_

**_(2:05pm) Subject:  Re: Re:_ ** **Project**

**Kuvira,**

**The materials lab is in the basement of the engineering building. Also I think I dropped my wallet last night, if you could bring that, it'd be great.**

            Turning from her computer, she opened the two folders and began looking them over. The first was for a young woman named Zhu Li. The student was smart enough to keep a 3.9 in chemical engineering, impressive. _That could land her a job with almost no experience_ , Asami mused.

            She continued reviewing  the papers to find the girl didn't have much hands on experience. There were only a few experiments listed, and all were done within the university. Slding the papers over she reached for the next folder. Inside there was a  resume for one Baatar II.

_Baatar, Baatar where have I heard that name before?_

            Asami rolled her eyes in realiztion. "Spirits, I hate small schools," she said aloud. It had been less than 12 hours and she was already being sucked into drama caused by her mistake. Though Baatar's GPA was lower than Zhu Li's,  he had a lot of experience from working with his father.

            Asami didn't have time for interviews she was already 3 weeks behind. The school had taken so long to review her requests, she needed to make a decision now. The engineer thought back to her ethics class. Specifically to the rules about conflicts of interest. The guidelines were written with huge projects in mind, but she applied them to her own situation.

            Asami had one interest, and that was getting her doctorate. Getting her doctorate without any extra bullshit. She picked up the phone.

"Hello," the voice on the line replied softly.

            "Am I speaking with Zhu Li?"

 

 

            When  5pm rolled around Asami was in the lab sizing up her new team. There was Varrick a wild, but genius man who was also pursuing his doctorate, Zhu Li who so far seemed well put together, and of course Kuvira who was wearing her typical smirk/scowl.

            Asami introduced herself and let each person introduce themselves as well. She then dove into her plans for a new type of concrete. Two hours and an overload of diagrams later, the group was packing up.

"I'll see you all tomorrow."

            Varrick and Zhu Li were leaving, but Kuvira hung back.

            Asami took a deep breath, not eager to face her biggest and most recent mistake.

            "I found your wallet," Kuvira said reaching into her backpack.

            "Thanks, today's been a little hectic without it." Asami's stomach growled right on cue. She reached for her wallet, but Kuvira pulled her hand back.

_Here we go._

            "How about I trade you for an explanation about last night." The athlete leaned against a lab table.

 _She really has some nerve._ Letting out a huff Asami glared at Kuvira. "Well first off, I'm technically your teacher."

            Kuvira rolled her eyes, "Don't give me that bullshit, you're a PhD candidate, not my professor. We both know our status in this school."

            Scowling, Asami continued, "Secondly, we were both trashed-"

            "Really?" Kuvira smirked, " And how many times has that stopped you before?"

            "Will you just let me fucking finish,"

            "You could've finished last night," Kuvira muttered under her breath,

            "What!?" Asami's blood was boiling now.

"Nothing, nothing," Kuvira held her hands up in mock defense.

 _Calm  down Asami, don't let her get to you._ "Lastly, when I said it's complicated...It's really not. I have a girlfriend."

 

Kuvira actually laughed out loud at this. Despite trying to calm herself down Asami was beyond furious.

            "Well duhhhh, " Kuvir said sarcastically, "you only date one of the best college basketball players in the division. ", she laughed, "Please, you're all over her Instagram."

            Asami's face flushed red. "You knew?"

            "Yeah I knew, but it seemed like there was trouble in paradise last night. I took a chance."

_How could I be so stupid_

            "That's all I needed to know I suppose."Kuvira was placing the wallet in her hand. When their fingers brushed, Asami shivered.

            She took a step back from the young woman. "Whatever happened between us cannot," Asami cleared her throat, "WILL not happen again. It's in the past now."

            "I thought you'd say that." An impassive expression was on Kuvira's face.

            "From here out it's strictly business, we've got a lot of work to do." Asami was gathering her belongings now.

            "Of course, Ms. Sato," Kuvira smiled, "Until next time." The athlete left the lab,  her body language leaving a sarcastic impression.

Asami felt a little better about her situation. But there was still that uneasy feeling in her stomach. Something about Kuvira shook her confidence.

 

            A week later things were actually feeling pretty normal. The lab group was making good progress. They were beginning new prototypes and much to her surprise there was no drama between her and Kuvira.

            The athlete actually proved a good fit to the group. Breaking down concepts that were second nature to her, Varrick, and Zhu Li, sparked some new ideas. Kuvira was also extremely hard working and obsessed with the chain of command. Following instructions wasn't a problem for her.

            Korra and Asami's relationship was improving as well. They'd been making more time for phone calls and video chat. Compromise and  managing time would be the key to making the distance work. The guilt about Asami's night with Kuvira was still there. It hit her especially hard when Korra would say things like, "you're the only one for me."  All Asami could fathom was  "I feel the same way." Even though things were getting better, something seemed off between them.

            Walking up to her apartment that evening Asami found a small box in front of her door. The return address was in Republic City, the engineer was feeling giddy. In the kitchen she set the package on the counter and slit open the cardboard. Inside of a smaller box there was a simple silver bracelet. Two pendants, a sun and moon, dangled from it.

 

            Asami's heart filled with warmth as she clasped the band around her wrist. Korra was really such a sweetheart, little surprise gestures like this were her  favorite. Plopping down on the couch she dialed her girlfriend.

            "Hello?"

            "Hey, Korra."

            "How are you?"

            "I'm great," Asami said grinnin to herself, " I got the bracelet you sent me. I love it." She admired it again, flexing her wrist.

            "Well good, I had to sell my hair to buy it."

            "Shut up, you did not," Asami laughed picturing a bald Korra. "I love it and I love you."

            "I love you too."

            The line was silent for a moment.

            "I was thinking, I'll be finished with phase 1 of my project in a few days. How about I clear my schedule and take a trip out to Republic City next weekend?" Asami had no idea how she'd do it, but she was being impulsive.

            She wanted to see Korra. Asami needed to hear her voice, touch her, taste her, make sure nothing had changed.

            "Are you serious!?" Korra sounded ecstatic over the phone. "Yes, please do that, I'm so excited!"

            Asami was smiling now, butterflies swarmed in her stomach. Finallyafter 2 months she was going to see her girlfriend.                                                    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami 11 months ago.

_~11 Months Ago~_

 

            RCU was in the final four, and the clock was running out on their season. Korra really had a breakout year and now her team was one basket away from the championship. _16 seconds_. She ran down the court beside the point-guard.

            One quick glance to the left and she had the confidence to do anything. The seat was exactly two rows up, and 10 blurry faces from the aisle. She looked there every time she had to do something spectacular. Korra found the eyes belonged to the woman she loved and the game was in slow motion.

            _12 seconds_. She swears she can pick out Asami's cheer from the thousands of other voices. A v-cut and she's back at the top of the key. She waited for the screen, 1,2, steps around it and Korra had the ball in her hands.

            _6 seconds._ A head fake and her defender jumped. She quickly took a step around her, spinning to the right left her wide open for the layup. _3 seconds_ Elevating off of her right foot she laid the ball against the glass. The buzzer and the crowd went off at the same time.

            Instantly bodies were crushing her in all directions. Her heart might burst from the adrenaline running through her. They were going to the championship. Before the media, coaches, or trainers could get to her she was running to that seat. Bypassing the high-fives and compliments, Korra threw her arms around Asami. They were swaying and laughing with the rest of the arena. This might be the happiest moment of her life.

            An hour later Korra had answered questions met with the team and taken a hot shower. She was now sneaking out the backdoor and into her girlfriend's satomobile.

            "Hey all-star," Asami flipped her hair and smiled.

            All Korra could do was grin stupidly at the woman she still couldn't believe was hers. Asami leaned in, "Congratulations," she kissed her.

            "Thanks for coming," Korra said setting their foreheads together.

            "You know I wouldn't miss it for anything."

            They were pulling from the curb. "So how are we gonna celebrate your big win?"

            Korra was rubbing out her legs in the passenger seat. "You know, I'm pretty tired. Can we go to your place and order some take out?"

            "Of course babe."

            Ten minutes later they were entering Asami's loft. Korra loved spending time here, the high ceilings, perfectly coordinated furniture, and clean homey fragrance made her feel relaxed. Then of course there was her girlfriend who could make her feel a lot more than just relaxed.

            Asami yelled from the kitchen, "Why don't you pick out something to watch, my laptop is on the couch."

            "Ok." Korra pulled the sleek computer into her lap and a letter fell to the ground. It was printed on expensive paper which sparked Korra curiousity. She wasn't one to be nosey, but Asami and her didn't really have secrets anymore. She opened the letter.

            The return address in the top corner said Zaofu Institute of Technology department of graduate engineering science.

**Dear Ms. Sato,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the doctoral program with a full scholarship. We hope that you will continue to accomplish great things at our institution. This fall semester will be a big one for the ...**

Korra stopped reading and her heart was in her throat. The greatest day of her life was crashing down around her. Asami had talked to her about graduate school, but Korra thought she was leaning on staying at RCU.

            "Babe I ordered you the usual from the noodle shop, is that alright?"

            Korra was deep in thought trying to process this new information. Of course she was immensely proud of her girlfriend. The woman was a genius and she was going to do great things, but Korra wanted her to do those great things here. Here they could go out together, watch stupid movies on the couch, fall asleep together.  Zaofu was a 7 hour drive from Republic City. _When would I ever see her?_  

            "Did you pick out a movie?" Asami emerged from the kitchen holding two drinks. She saw Korra with the letter and stopped dead in her tracks.

            "Korra, I..."

            "So you're going to Zaofu?" Korra asked not lifting her eyes from the letter.

            Asami nodded and Korra took the silence as a yes. "When were you planning on telling me?"

            "I just got the letter yesterday, and I didn't want to tell you before your game. Today is supposed to be about you."

            Korra placed the letter back on the table, looking up at Asami she had hurt all over her face.

            "Zaofu has the best engineering program in the country. Studying there will open up so many doors for me. I don't want to leave you, but this is a once in a lifetime chance.

 _Stop being so selfish Korra, this isn't about you._ Half faking a smile, Korra got up and wrapped her arms around Asami. "I'm so proud of you," smiling for real this time she pulled the engineer into a hug. "You're going to do amazing things, my love."

            Tears were spilling onto Asami's cheeks when their lips met for a salty kiss. "Thank you for understanding," they kissed again this time a little longer. "I love you, Korra."

            "I love you too." She was trying to hold it together. Asami deserved this opportunity and she was going to let her rethink it all for a couple of crocodile tears. Korra was pulling Asami down onto the couch. "How about we watch something funny to lighten the mood?"

            Asami slid in under her girlfriend's arm and nuzzled into her chest. "Ok, you pick all-star."

            Korra laughed and kissed Asami. Another couple quick pecks and Korra was straddling the raven haired girl. Their kisses grew deeper and more urgent, until their bodies were pressed hard against one another. Korra could taste Asami saying 'I don't want to go', and she shot back 'I don't want you to either.'

            They made love in an explosion of passion, like it was the last time. The tempo eventually slowed from fearful to understanding and Asami was wrapped in Korra's arms, fingers stroking her hair. Korra kissed the top of her head, taking in the scent of her expensive conditioner. They were going to make this work. "No matter where you go, I'll be thinking of you day and night."

            Asami shifted deeper into her clutch. "Nothing will stop me from loving you." Just like that Korra wasn't afraid anymore. She dreaded Asami leaving, but she knew they'd make it despite the distance.

           

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter, giving a little background to Korra and Asami's relationship. Comments and feedback are always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Asami continue working on the project.

            Asami was tucking her new bracelet into her sleeve and sliding her leather work gloves on. Tonight Kuvira and her were beginning to make the wooden forms they'd cast concrete in. Varrick and Zhu Li were here earlier mapping out their final paper, which was more like a book.  
  
Asami clicked open her phone.  


**_Korra (7:00pm):_ ** **Time to chat tonight?**

**_Asami (7:02pm):_ ** **I don't think so :(. I'm already at the lab and I'll be here a while.**

**_Asami (7:03pm):_ ** **I can't wait to see you this weekend though**

**_Korra (7:05pm):_ ** **Neither can I. Love you, work hard my engineer _._**

****

**_Asami (7:06Ppm):_ ** **Love you too**

 

  
            "So what are we just building a couple wooden boxes?" Kuvira asked.  
  
            "More than just a couple, we need 10 of them. The inside needs to be lubricated and we have to drill holes for the fibers."   
  
            "All I heard was inside lubricated and holes drilled," Kuvira smirked.   
  
            Asami found the stupid sexual humor funny, but she held back her laugh. "I'm not even gonna respond to that, get to work."  
  
            "Yes ma'am."   
  
            A couple of hours later they had finished a majority of the boxes, but Asami was stressing. There were still diagrams to be drawn.   
  
            She looked over at Kuvira was focused on drilling screws into place. _Why did her body have to look so freaking good._ Shereally was magnificent, wiping moisture from her brow every few minues.  The deep cutoff she wore left her sports bra and rock hard stomach almost in plain view. _There's no harm in just looking._ Asami's eyes hadn't even made it to the running shorts she had on. The fabric was hugging and releasing her legs as muscles flexed while she worked. The engineer bit her bottom lip.  
  
            Before she could look away, Kuvira stopped drilling and caught her staring. "Eye's up top Sato," the athlete teased. Asami's face couldn't have been more red. She averted her eyes, but not before catching Kuvira smile.   
  
            The pair stopped working when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. A large security guard walked in. "How long are you two planning on being here? This building closed an hour ago."   
  
_What?_  Asami looked at her watch, _shit_  it was 11:30. Without missing a beat she put on her best puppy dog pout. "We can't stay a couple more hours?"   
  
            The security guard wasn't phased. "You have 20 minutes to pack it up."  
  
            When the door closed Kuvira was chuckling, "I guess those sad eyes don't work on everyone."   
  
            "Shut it," Asami replied, "We're in trouble now. I really have to get these diagrams done they need to be submitted by tomorrow." The engineer was pacing now, something that helped her think.  
  
            "You can't work on them at home?"  
  
            "No, I don't have the program."  
  
            "What's it called?"  
  
            "Autocad."  
  
            "I think I can help you out."  
  
            10 minutes later the duo was in Asami's satomobile, speeding  towards Kuvira's place.   
  
            "So explain to me why you have a 2000 dollar program on your computer," Asami asked.  
  
            Kuvira smoothed her hair "it's not mine, it's Baatar's."   
  
            "And your boyfriend won't mind us using it?" Asami asked raising an eyebrow.   
  
            Kuvira winced, "He's not my boyfriend."  
  
            "Then what is he?" The question left Asami's before she even realized it, Her mouth betraying her thoughts.  
  
            "Why do you care?" Kuvira asked knowingly.   
  
            "Just curious I guess," she shrugged.  
  
            "The last time you said that we ended up making out in the back of a cab."   
  
            It was Asami's turn to wince.  
  
            Kuvira continued, "If you must know, we've been off and on since we were young. He was basically like a step-brother to me when his parents took me in as a child." She took a deep breath. " Now every conversation between us turns into a fight."  
  
            "Oh," was all Asami could say back. The sarcastic, reserved girl had just bared a lot about herself. It didn't seem like something she did frequently.    
  
            Kuvira was looking out the window now. "I guess things get a little more complicated when we hit college."  
  
            "I can definitely agree with that."  
  
            "So what about you, how are you and Korra?"  
  
_I guess I brought this question upon myself_.  "Like you give a shit," Asami said glaring at her momentarily.  
  
            "Still trouble in paradise I'm guessing?" Kuvira was smirking again.   
  
            "No. I'm going to see her this weekend."  
  
            "Sounds nice."  
  
            _Did I just hear some dejection in her tone?_ "It is."  
  
            Pulling up to Kuvira's apartment, the scenery was painfully familiar to Asami. She pushed the memory to the back of her mind.   
  
            "Sorry the place is a mess." Keys jingled in the lock, and Kuvira pushed the door open. Inside the apartment was pristine save for a jacket tossed over a chair and a few papers stacked on the kitchen table. The apartment looked as if someone used a ruler to perfectly align everything.  
  
            Kuvira went to fetch the computer and Asami plopped down on the couch. She wanted to finish up quickly and be on her way, it had been a tiring day.  
  
            Asami worked and Kuvira looked on for the most part, not too familiar with the program. By 1am the diagrams just needed labeling. Kuvira had been drifting in and out of sleep and Asami was struggling to keep her eyes open.  
  
            She decided to just close her eyes for a second and reorganize her thoughts.    
  
            She felt Kuvira move in closer to her. "So what's so special about Korra?"  
  
            Asami looked at her apathetically. " you really want to have this conversation?"  
  
            "Yes. I want to know because I think she's the only thing in my way from having you."   
  
            Asami flushed red, "You are very bold Kuvira."   
  
            Kuvira smiled that deadly smile of hers, "Admit it you're into me, a lot more than you let on. I see you staring at me all the time." Her fingers were teasing the soft skin on Asami's bicep.   
  
            She sighed, "Kuvira-"   
  
            Lips crashed to Asami's and hands were pulling her towards the other woman. She felt Kuvira's weight shifting to move on top of her. In between fervent kisses Asami was saying her name almost pleading with her to stop. Deep down she didn't want her to.

            "Shhhh," the athlete was pushing air into Asami's ear. Warmth was spreading through her center, she wanted her so bad.  
  
            With a gasp Asami was awake. Daylight was streaming through the shades and a warm weight was on her side. Asami jumped when she realized Kuvira was slumped against her, fast asleep. The athlete awoke from the movement and was rubbing her eyes. Thank god she was only dreaming.   
  
            "Guess we fell asleep," Kuvira said in a low voice.  
  
            "Mhmm," Asami replied. Shifting her legs she felt moistness between them. _Really Asami_.  
She pulled the computer into her lap and began emailing the files from last night to herself.   
"Sorry for over staying my welcome." .

             "It's really not a problem." Kuvira was on her feet now stretching, "Do you want some coffee or something?"  
  
            "No thank you, I really should be going." Asami was on her feet gathering her things. She couldn't be in Kuvira's presence anymore. That dream was her subconscious sending a warning. The attraction was still there.

            Just a few more days and she'd be with Korra. Then for sure she'd be able to get Kuvira out of her mind. Asami was leaving the apartment. "I'll see you later."  


"Later." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things are going to get more interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

            Kuvira worked carefully lining up all of the boxes to match the diagram precisely. Working on this project for extra credit and to build her resume had become something like a full time job. She wasn't getting paid, but sneaking looks at her 'boss' would be compensation enough.

            Ever since the night when she basically had Asami in her bed she couldn't get the woman off of her mind. She'd never even really been with a woman. In high school she was infatuated with a teammate once, but it never worked out. Her bisexuality was something left mostly unexplored. Besides, Baatar jr had been in her life from an early age and she loved him. Well she thought she loved him, when they weren't arguing.

            He wanted her to tie the knot before she left for the service, but she just couldn't do it. They were young and she hadn't even finished school yet. There was also so much she hadn't yet experienced in the world of romance. The couple had been on a break initiated by Kuvira for the past few weeks, but the time away only made her more confused.  
  
            Ever since she smelled Asami's jasmine vanilla perfume there was a spell cast on her. In her mind she often replayed the events after her tutoring session. Kuvira was used to getting what she wanted, but when Asami darted from her bed apologizing she was left flustered and frustrated. 

            Now she was reduced to sneaking glances in the lab. The worst part was she caught Asami staring too, on more than a couple occasions. There was tension between the two of them. Kuvira thought if she could just have the tall woman one time everything would be solved. The worst part was who stood in her way.

            She had been competing with Korra for some time, and the she didn't even know it. The tribal girl who played for RCU led the way in the division. She was effortlessly athletic, pretty, and the media was obsessed with her. Kuvira had seen her team in the finals before, but nobody was talking about her 20 points a game when Korra was scoring 22.

            Now she was lusting after her girlfriend. To her Korra seemed like someone who had everything handed to her. Kuvira was just an orphan who by rule worked twice as hard as everyone to get ahead. She decided she'd work twice as hard for Asami. Kuvira already had the upper hand, she was there wasn't she?

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            Asami was back in the lab again. The place where she was usually most at ease had set her on edge lately. Sometimes she could feel Kuvira's eyes following her. She tried ignoring it, but it still excited her. _Gah, just two more days and I'll be in Republic City. I'll be with her._ Despite the attraction and Kuvira's often harsh personality, the two had struck up a strange sort of friendship.

            They were spending a tremendous amount of time together. The partners often grabbed dinner when they took a break and late nights in the lab made for interesting conversation. Kuvira was actually pretty funny, though her humor often came at the expense of others. She did a spot on impression of professor Aiwei that reduced Asami to tears every time.     


            Today was a good day. Asami was ahead of the game and still pushing forward, since she'd be taking the weekend off. She was thankful for Kuvira, she couldn't see Varrick or Zhu Li doing the manual labor.

  
            The athlete's stomach groaned loudly. "Wanna get something to eat soon?"   
  
            "Yeah let me just grab my jacket." Asami's cell phone was ringing, and to her surprise it was Korra. "I'm gonna take this real quick," she stepped outside the lab.   
  
            "Hey babe."   
  
            "Hey," Korra replied her voice lacking its usual animation.   
  
            "What's up, I thought you had practice?"  
  
            "I got out early..." She sighed, "I've got some bad news."  
  
            Asami's heart shrank.   
  
            "Coach, inserted a scrimmage this weekend. We're leaving Friday night."  
  
            The engineer's throat was tight. "So I can't see you this weekend?"   
  
            "Asami, I'm so sorry, please believe me. I was looking forward to this weekend so much."  
  
            She was silent. She knew it wasn't Korra's fault but she couldn't help but blame her in the moment. There was an angry sadness boiling under her skin. "I miss you so much," she croaked a tear sliding down her cheek.   
  
            "I know," Korra said her voice husky with guilt. "I can't next week, but what about the weekend aft-"

            "No, I have my presentation that weekend," Asami cut her off bitterly. "Just forget about it, Korra." This had to be some kind of terrible karma and now she was acting like a child who didn't get her way. Asami was the one who was supposed to feel guilty, but she didn't stop her girlfriend from feeling the same way.

            "I promise I'll make it up to you," Korra's voice was low and ripe with emotion.

            "It's fine," Asami used all of her will power to keep her tone even. "I've got to go."

            "Sami, wai-"

            * _click_ *

            She hung up the phone and instantly regretted it. _I'm never going to see her._ Whipping the door back open, she entered the lab in a huff. Slumping down on a chair, Asami put her head in her hands and quietly sobbed. She had forgot Kuvira was there until she felt a stiff hand on her back.

            _The last person I want to see right now._

            "Wanna talk about it?"

            "No," Asami said, her voice muffled.

            "I bet you'd feel better, if you just let it out."

            She didn't respond. Instead she let the tears continue to fall little by little. The hand on her back began rubbing circles and the touch was actually soothing. When she finally picked her head up, Kuvira was ready with a tissue. "Korra cancelled on me," Asami said wiping her bloodshot eyes.

            "Oh," the athlete said quietly, "I'm sorry to hear that."

            Asami laughed bitterly, "I'm sure you are." Her voice was thick with sarcasm.

            "Listen, I'm not the biggest fan of the girl, but that doesn't mean I like seeing you like this." Kuvira was sitting on the lab desk in front of Asami and looking at her sincerely.

            "Well thanks, I guess," Asami sniffed. "I just haven't seen her in months, and I've been looking forward to this weekend."

            "I know, you've only told me about it 100 times." Kuvira snorted, "The girls a fucking idiot in my opinion."

            "What?," Asami said shortly. _How dare she?_

            "You heard me. She's an idiot."

            Asami was on her feet now. She shoved Kuvira roughly. Clearly the athlete didn't expect the slender woman to be so strong as she almost tumbled from the desk. Her frustration with Korra was near overwhelming and now Kuvira wanted to talk shit. Asami was going to lose it.

            "Don't you ever talk about her like that! You don't even know her!" She shoved her once more. "She's been there for me more than anyone in this world, and I love her."

            Kuvira recovered from the second shove and was on her feet now. Taking a step back from the furious engineer she said, "You're right, I don't know her, but I do know she has barely made time for you these past few months... Has she really been there for you?"

_How fucking dare she!_ Asami's anger was stopping her from forming words.

             "And I do know the girl's pretty stupid," Kuvira took another step back, dodging Asami's reach, "If I had someone as amazing as you, I'd be fighting tooth and nail to be by your side."

_What?_ Asami's face flushed taken aback by the sudden revelation. She gave up trying to throttle Kuvira and stared at the ground awkwardly.  

            Kuvira took a step closer. Close enough so Asami could smell the simple clean soap she used. "You are possibly the most hardworking, intelligent, beautiful, human I've ever laid eyes on." She emphasized every word.

            Asami was really caught in a moment of weakness. Kuvira tipped her chin up, and when their eyes met she lost herself. All of a sudden her conversation with Korra happened years ago. She needed to feel wanted, she needed this. It was Asami who pulled Kuvira's lips to hers this time. All of the frustration and anger faded away when their bodies were pressed against each other.

            Kuvira swiftly picked Asami up and sat her on the lab table, never breaking the kiss. She settled between her legs and her tongue slipped past a pair of eager lips.Asami sighed into her mouth. Fingers were now working at the buttons on her shirt and her black laced bra hit the dusty floor a moment later.

            Kuvira's mouth was everywhere, she  ran her tongue along a soft jaw and nipped at Asami's neck. The cool air was raising goose bumps on her chest, but a heat was building between her legs. When she felt teeth nibble at her earlobe the engineer moaned audibly.

            Papers, pens, and tools were hitting the ground as Kuvira pushed Asami down onto the table. Her jeans and underwear were being worked off of her, she could feel the coolness of the desk beneath her. She laid on the table completely exposed, feeling self-conscious when she realized Kuvira was still clothed.

            Asami moved to sit up.

            "Stay."

            She'd never been one for giving up control, but something about Kuvira's tone really turned her on. She laid back down.

            Kuvira was walking up the side of the lab table, taking in the sight of her hungrily. She traced a finger down Asami's snowy skin. Starting from her collarbone the digit made its way across a taught nipple, down a toned stomach, to a hip bone, and then just inches away from her center. Asami arched her back and the athlete leaned down to claim her lips.

            Impulsively the athlete pressed Asami's arm over her head and pushed down on her center. The slender woman inhaled sharply. Kuvira worked her fingers through slick folds. Biting  down on a thin lip she plunged a digit inside the other woman. This time Asami cried out, her voice muffled by the mouth moving against hers. The muscular woman picked up her pace sliding another finger inside.

            When Kuvira sucked hard on a pink nipple, Asami was on edge breathing in short bursts. She looked down when the warm mouth left her chest. A second later it was between her legs, working in rhythm with the fingers moving in and out of her.

"Fuck." She was so close.

"Kuvira...don't... stop," she gasped.

            The athlete pulled clutched at Asami's backside, drawing her hips closer. Slender hands settled in Kuvira's hair, egging her on. A hard tongue flicked over the bundle of nerves once more and Asami was pushed over the edge. She cried out almost thrashing against the desk holding onto whatever part of Kuvira she could reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I do?....What didn't I do?.... What should I do?.....  
> Please don't rip me to shreds lol. Stay tuned and don't give up hope I'll have the next chapter up fairly soon. 
> 
>  
> 
> On a side note, feel free to hit me on tumblr with prompts, ideas, comments etc. Or if you just want a super cool follower ;).  
> No-1knowles.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed a lot of comments about cheating. Mostly how relationships today aren't sacred and how it's impossible to trust someone after they've been unfaithful. The fact is cheating is nothing new, society has shifted into monogamy throughout the era of man. If we think back 100 - 200 years ago it was acceptable for wealthy men to have mistresses. Looking back 50 to 60 years ago the idea of the perfect suburban family is one we've had imposed on us. People still cheated; it was divorce that wasn't popular. On the issue of forgiveness, I strongly believe it comes down to the people in the relationship. Some can really change after they've made a mistake, other's learn to trust again once it's been broken, or it could be the complete opposite. My personal philosophy is that people are capable of anything good or bad depending on the circumstances.  
>   
> Anyway, thanks for sticking with me thus far through the drama and angst.  
> Will Korra be able to forgive Asami? Will Asami even tell her?

            Kuvira was sitting in a booth at the corner diner. Across from her Baatar stirred his milkshake with his straw. They had spent the last half hour catching up. The conversation was light, mostly about school, work, and basketball, but the energy between them suggested things were going to get heavy.   
  
            "I've missed you, Kuv." He reached out his hand. She let him rest on hers without protest. He looked at her for reassurance like a sad puppy.   
  
            "You know I've missed you too."   
  
            "Have you thought about things? About us, I mean?"  
  
            It was at that moment she pictured Asami moaning beneath her. The diner was starting to seem like a waste of time. Kuvira looked over at the waitress who was pouring hot coffee, "Of course I have, I'm just not any closer to a decision.".   
  
            Baatar pulled his hand back in dejected fashion. "Kuv we've been together for so long. I really can't picture spending my life without you." His fingers nervously toyed with a napkin.   
  
            Usually when Baatar said things like that, Kuvira would picture the cliche home with a white picket fence, some kids, maybe a dog. Now all she could think about was Asami and how good her lips tasted, how soft her skin was, the way she reacted to her touch. She liked the way the light danced in Asami's eyes when she laughed. The way she held her pen in her mouth when something stumped her. The way....   
  
_Do I have feelings for Asami Sato?_ Was she harboring more than just lust for the woman? Kuvira stood up abruptly. "I just need... More time."  
  
            The athlete tossed a couple bills on the table and slid out the booth. Baatar looked up to watch Kuvira leave the diner. "I won't wait forever." She paused holding the door open. A moment later the bell jingled and the door shut behind her.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
            Things between Asami and Korra were at an all time low. Both were tongue tied with guilt, only Korra didn't know about Asami's. Their phone calls had been reduced to conversations about the weather and one word answers about how their day went.  
  
            Asami felt bad about what she'd done, but she was almost starting to accept the fact that things with Korra weren't going to magically fix themselves. When the couple nonchalantly skipped catching up for a few days she was almost sure it was the final nail in the coffin.   
  
            The worst part was the quick release she thought Kuvira would provide for her made the attraction stronger. She couldn't trust herself anymore. She had to be more careful around Kuvira. On more than one occasion Asami had to extract herself from the other woman's clutches before things got heated, but she'd be lying if she said she didn't want the athlete at all.   
  
            Kuvira could break down her defenses with that cocky smirk of hers. An accidental touch would make her stomach swoop. She was poison and Asami had drank her. Still every morning she would put on the bracelet from her girlfriend. As if Korra was the antidote and taking a small dose of her every day would help Asami survive. Deep down she knew she didn't deserve to comfort herself this way, but she kept up the routine. It was more for her sanity than anything, which was slowly slipping away as her presentation loomed nearer. Tomorrow was the day.   
  
            The final product was complete and it came out better than she could've anticipated. Her team had put forth an amazing effort. Everything was coming together. The four of them stood side by side admiring their creation. Varrick broke the silence, "Aren't you excited for the headlines!?" He moved beside the slab. "In big bold letters the paper will read 'Sato Does it Again: Translucent Concrete.'" The eccentric man used his hands to shape an imaginary title.   
  
            "Let's just hope the board appreciates it as much as we do." Asami ran her hand down a cool side of the rock. Varrick and Zhu Li were packing up while Kuvira hung back, swaying back and forth in a swivel chair.   
  
            When the two were alone Asami spoke, "Is there something you need?" She straightened a stack of papers and filed them into her bag.

  
            "I need to talk to you."   
  
            "Well can we walk and talk?" She pulled on her jacket, "I've gotta run back to my apartment." Asami was trying to avoid being caught one on one.    
  
            "I mean, I guess so," Kuvira said in a monotone, she began gathering her belongings..  
  
            Asami started to leave the lab. She set a brisk pace as she entered the hallway, nearly leaving the athlete behind.

            "Slow down!"   
  
            Asami laughed taking the steps two at a time, "C'mon Kuvira, all the sprints you guys run and you can't keep up?" Pushing through the double doors, she was almost to the parking lot.   
  
            "Asami listen!"   
  
            "I am," the engineer through a glance over her shoulder to find the Kuvira nearly by her side.   
  
            "Asami!," Kuvira went to grab her hand, but almost ran into the other woman when she came to a halt.   
  
_No way_  
  
            "Hey"   
  
            Leaning against her satomibile, dressed in a tight tee, and cargo pants was Korra. Her sunglasses were pushed up past her bangs and a bag was slumped near her feet.. She was grinning wildly, bottom lip caught between her teeth.    
  
_Oh spirits_

  
            The smile must've been electric the way it sent shockwaves through Asami's stomach. She walked forward slowly, as if Korra was a mirage, the girl looked like one anyway. Korra was always in great shape, but this basketball season had been especially kind to her.  Asami was feeling so many things at once; happiness, guilt, surprise, and shame took her by storm. It was hard to sort them out. 

   
            Korra closed the distance between them, placing her hands on Asami's hips. Whispering, "surprise," against her lips, Korra kissed the engineer once and then again. They pressed their foreheads together. Korra was still grinning  and now Asami was too.   
  
            "Why... How?... What are you doing here?" said Asami searching her eyes.  
  
            "I came for your presentation, I thought you could use a cheerleader." She kissed Asami once more and spun her against her hip. "Who's this?" Korra said beaming.  
  
            It was when Asami looked from Korra to Kuvira, that she realized how stupid she'd acted. Her girlfriend looked at the other woman without any hint of animosity or suspicion. Korra trusted her and she walked all over it. How could she have been so unfaithful, ungrateful, so selfish, so... weak. _Fuck._  
  
            Kuvira looked away when Korra pecked two more kisses on Asami's cheek.   
  
            "This is, uh Kuvira, she's part of my research team." Asami was silently praying the athlete would just keep her mouth shut.  
  
            Korra extended a hand, Kuvira ignored it. "I've gotta get going." She took one hard look at the pair and departed.   
  
            "She's seems...odd.. Maybe one day you should take her to get her eyebrows waxed." Korra was chuckling at her own joke, until she looked at her girlfriend. Her face was contorted with some emotion unknown to the other woman. "I thought you'd be happier to see me."   
  
Asami's expression changed instantly, "What? I'm so excited to see you! I'm just surprised is all." She pecked her on the lips. "Wanna get something to eat?"

            "I thought you'd never ask." 

            In the driver's seat Asami was toying with Korra's hand when she wasn't shifting. The truth was she was extremely happy to be reunited with her girlfriend. However, she hadn't thought about what she would do when this time came. Keeping the truth from Korra was never a decision she had to make. "So how did you manage to escape basketball, aren't playoff's coming up?"

            "They are, but coach gave us 3 days off to see our families and well I thought being here was more important."  

             Asami was back in the ocean of guilt with no life vest and nothing to hang onto. She gave Korra's hand a squeeze.

             After picking up some food the two chose to spend a night in. Korra had an arm tightly wrapped around Asami, her face resting in the crook of her neck. They were curled up on the couch like old times, except these weren't their early days of budding romance. Asami had seriously screwed up and sitting here pretending things were fine wasn't helping.

            Being with Korra usually gave her this indescribable feeling. Like she could take off in flight, like she was safe from anything bad in the world. Tonight the blood flowing through her veins was like lead. Shame made her sink deep into the couch cushions and if she didn't do something soon she'd suffocate.

            Asami extracted herself from Korra's arms and turned to locked gazes with her. She prayed it wouldn't be the last time Korra could bear to look back. "I need to tell you something."

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cue dramatic music*  
>   
> Comments always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware, beware, beware of a woman with a broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've been waiting for or dreading. It's double the length of the other's so enjoy.

            Korra was pretty sure her ears were ringing, maybe she'd gone deaf. Tears were streaming down Asami's face and she watched them fall. Usually she'd use her hand to wipe them away, or maybe she'd cry with her. Not this time.   
  
            "Korra, I'm sorry... I messed up bad." Asami paused, trembling. "When you were at RCU I hooked up with someone else."  
  
            Korra was numb.   
  
            "It didn't mean anything, I swear to you. I know you can't believe me right now, but I love you. I really do."  
  
            This must be a bad dream. Only in a nightmare would she have taken a 10 hour train ride to receive the most painful news of her life. Now she was staring at Asami, but not really looking at her.   
  
            "Korra?"  
  
            "Who?" She said quietly.  
  
            "What?"  
  
            "With who!?"  
  
            Asami looked down at her hands which were shaking in her lap. "Kuvira."   
  
            _Kuvira?_ Of course, the woman who she'd probably spent every day with in the lab. Korra was silent again, this time not even able to look at her so called girlfriend.   
  
            "How many times?"  
  
            "Twice," Asami sniffed   
  
            Korra's mouth opened and closed, unable to form words. The numbness was starting to wear off, and it was being replaced with rage.  
  
            "Please say something," Asami pleaded.   
  
            Korra was pretty sure her eye was beginning to twitch. She stood up abruptly and walked to the end of the room.   
           

                        "Korra..." Asami croaked.   
  
            Korra was pacing back and forth now she had no idea why, but if she stopped moving she literally might explode. Not able to hold back she yelled, "Are you fucking kidding me!?"  
  
            Asami shrank into the couch cushions, her tears were falling freely now. "I'm so-"   
  
            "Don't fucking tell me your sorry." She stared daggers at the other woman. "You had me feeling like the worlds shittiest girlfriend for weeks. Looks like you've got the gold medal for that one."   
  
Asami winced.  
  
            _I hope that stung_. Korra didn't hold back, she wanted Asami to know every bit of the hurt she was feeling. "You think I wasn't lonely? You think I didn't have chances to cheat!? Do you know how many ho's try to get into my pants after my basketball games? I turn down every single one, AND I DON'T THINK TWICE ABOUT IT EITHER!." her voice was getting louder with every word.   
  
            Korra turned and mentally convinced herself to look at Asami. Her eyes held more sorrow now, than rage. She lowered her voice, "I thought you loved me?"   
  
            Asami had her arms wrapped around her stomach as she sobbed uncontrollably. "I do," she said.   
  
            "Save it," Korra snapped. Tears were starting to spill over her eyes now. She wiped them away with her forearm.   
  
            "She reminded me of you," Asami said in barely more than a whisper. "I missed you so much."  
  
            "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
            "No... I don't know," Asami took a deep breath, "Just-"   
  
            "Just what? Forgive you?" Korra cackled.   
  
            "No," Asami's eyes were back on her hands, "I'm not expecting you to forgive me so easily."  
  
            "Hah"  
  
            "But just know, I'm really sorry. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I seriously fucked up."  
  
  
  
            "I've gotta get out of here." Korra was still pacing. "I can't even look at you right now."   
  
            "Korra please.."   
  
            The door slammed.   
  
  
            Out in the brisk night air Korra was walking. She didn't know where, the city was unfamiliar, but she needed to keep moving. A moment later and she was jogging...running... sprinting. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead when she came across a park. Her legs gave out and it had nothing to do with her run.   
  
            Korra was on the cold ground sobbing feeling more broken than ever. A piece of her wanted to go back and set the closet full of Asami's expensive clothes on fire. A piece of her wanted to forget all of this and curl up behind her. When Korra replayed the words she heard minutes ago she felt like a piece of her was gone.   


_Why did she do this to me?._  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

            The next morning Asami woke up with a pounding headache. Looking in the mirror, she frowned at her blotchy skin. She had fell asleep crying with no sign of Korra returning. Asami had to be at the school in 2 hours for the biggest moment of career and she couldn't even think about the presentation. The image of her girlfriend storming out of the apartment was etched into her mind..  
  
            It was time to pull herself together, at least temporarily. She left her bedroom to make some coffee. To her relief Korra was sleeping on the couch. Asami draped a blanket over her, trying to comfort her anyway she could. When she was ready to go, Korra was still curled up on the couch. She decided to scribble a note to her.   
  
            Korra,   
                        Please don't leave without saying goodbye.   
  
                                                -Asami  
  
She wasn't expecting her to come to the presentation, but she wanted to talk before Korra left.   
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


            Korra had woken up in a blur, warmer than when she had fell asleep. She wanted nothing more than to fall asleep tangled in Asami's limbs, but her broken heart wouldn't allow it.   
  
            She clicked on her phone and opened up Instagram. Some twisted gut feeling made her search for the woman who tainted her relationship.  
_Kuvira... Kuvira, what the hell is her last name?_  
  
            Scrolling through Asami's followers, to her dismay she realized she knew the girl. They had literally matched up on the basketball court. _She was good_. One of the only athletes that could handle her physical playing style.   
  
            Korra got up unsure of what to do with the new information. She took a shower and dressed in the clothes she had packed for the day. On her way out the door she noticed Asami's note. Her stomach went sour as she read the word goodbye.   
  
            A few minutes later she was leaning casually against the wall of the lecture hall. The emotional wounds were still wide open, but she chose to be there for Asami. _Mainly for Asami,_ Korra thought  scanning the stage for Kuvira. She wanted to confront the woman, but she had no idea what'd she say. Korra fantasized about beating the living daylight out of her, but that'd just get her in the news or suspended from the team. Right now she just had to focus on Asami.   


            Her girlfriend took to the podium, while the three others sat behind her. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Today I'm here to reveal the future of-," the words caught in her throat when she spotted Korra leaning against the back wall of the room. She cleared her throat and continued, every so often sneaking a glance at the woman in the back corner. 

            It was crazy how last night the engineer was at her worst, but today she could pick up the pieces and speak flawlessly. The board loved her invention and she was cleared for phase 2 of her dissertation. Seeing Asami so happy still gave her goosebumps.  
  
Creeping up behind Asami at the reception Korra gave her hand a light tug. "Congratulations."   
  
            Asami took one of her hands between the two of hers. "Thank's for coming.... after everything."  
  
            Korra nodded without speaking. Before she could a chairman was vigorously shaking Asami's hand. After complimenting her several times he turned to Korra. "And who's this lovely young lady?"  
  
            Asami froze, tongue tied. Luckily Korra took the man's hand and introduced herself. "I'm             Asami's girlfriend, Korra." She slipped a hand around Asami's waist.   
  
            "Well you sure are a lucky one, this girl has got a good head on her shoulders."   
  
            Asami's face flushed red.  
  
            "Yeah I am pretty lucky," Korra said her smile not reaching her eyes. The pair made their way around the hall shaking hands. The engineer worked the room with efficient regard, making connections and taking business cards. Asami really was magnificent. Twenty minutes later the two of them were packing up. Opening the door to the hallway Korra spotted Kuvira.   
  
            "That's her?"  
  
            Asami followed her eyes and nodded. "Please don't say anything," she begged grabbing the other woman's forearm.   
  
            Shrugging out of her grasp Korra said, "No I think I have to." She was jogging to catch up to Kuvira. Asami could only watch in horror.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kuvira kept walking.   
  
"HEY!!" She yelled. The other athlete slowed to a stop. When she turned around Korra was in her face. When Kuvira took a step back, Korra stepped with her.   
  
            "You're a real piece of shit, you know." 

  
            Kuvira looked at her quizzically.

   
            "Don't play dumb with me," she jabbed a finger into her chest, "you know who exactly who I am," another jab, "and why I'm here."  
  
            Kuvira eyebrows were slanted now, "You've got about two seconds to get out of my face, before I make you."  
  
            She didn't back down, "Stay away from Asami," Korra said sternly. She turned her back and began walking away.   
  
            "It takes two to cheat, so you should probably-"   
  
            In an instant Korra's forearm was across Kuvira's throat, pressing her into the wall.            "Probably what?" She asked pushing harder.   
  
            Kuvira struggled for air.  
  
            "That's what I fucking thought," Korra removed her forearm.

            Kuvira gasped.

            " Now, stay. Away. From. Her." She emphasized each word, never breaking eye contact. Walking away Korra casually straightened her shirt.   
  
            Asami looked terrified as she watched Kuvira massage her throat. "Korra grabbed her hand roughly. "C'mon let's get out of here."  
  
            They rode in silence back to Asami's apartment. Once inside the tension between the two of them was thick enough to cut with a knife.  
  
            Seated on the couch again Asami placed a hand on Korra's leg. "I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry about what I did. I know I hurt you, and I know you can't trust me right now, but I want to work past this. Korra, I want to try and earn your forgiveness any way I can."   
  
            Korra was silent trying to keep her expression unreadable. Looking at Asami she seemed sincere, but she was right. She couldn't trust her. "I need some time...I've got to think about some things."

            Asami nodded, a tear trailing from her eye.

            "I'm heading back soon, I've got an earlier train."

            She was still nodding, more tears spilling onto her cheeks. Korra was packing up the few things she'd taken out her bag. Every so often she'd steal a glance over at Asami. _God she's even beautiful when she cries._ The sad adoration was only temporary though, she couldn't get the idea of Asami being touched by someone else out of her mind. The white-hot rage was back.

            Both women were on their feet now, unsure of what to say to each other. Breathing deeply to steady herself, Korra reached a hand out to cup Asami's cheek, she leaned into the contact.

            "I love you Korra."

            Her impulsive side was flaring up. The casual touch was burning her fingers. Damn it, she'd been alone for too long, abruptly she crushed her lips against Asami's. Squeezing their torso's together Korra said, "Show me." Their lips came together once more with a sense of urgency. Asami's hands were underneath her shirt, feeling the rippling muscles beneath tight skin.

            Korra was pushing her to the couch, straddling the slender woman. Her mouth was hungrily devouring Asami's. They separated and Korra pulled her shirt over her head. Pausing to look at the other woman, she ripped open her blouse sending buttons flying.

            Korra sat back and pulled Asami into her lap. Her lips nipping at exposed flesh, while fingers worked to unclasp her bra. They moved at a furious pace, no loving caresses or gazes, just desperate hands.

             Asami was pushing Korra beneath her now, trailing kisses down her flat stomach. She unbuttoned her pants and hooked two fingers onto her boy shorts. With a long pull, Korra was completely exposed. Asami pressed a kiss right above her center, she gripped Korra's sides and ran her tongue down the length of the slick folds.

            "Don't fucking tease me," Korra said in between shallow breaths. She moaned loudly when Asami suckled on her sensitive nub. Twisting a handful of raven locks, she began to grind against the busy mouth. One finger, then another, and Korra was scraping her nails across Asami's back.

            "Shit."

            Asami increased her pace and Korra was bucking against the couch. Seconds later her back was arched and she was crying out.

            Breathing heavily Korra pulled Asami up until their chests were together. She re-twisted her left hand in Asami's hair and without warning plunged her fingers deep inside the other woman. Moaning loudly Asami gripped the muscular shoulders beneath her.

            Korra had her mouth against Asami's ear."You're mine." She shifted her fingers and Asami whined. "Say it."

            "I'm yours, Korra."

            Their mouths were back together, Korra's tongue exploring freely. Her right hand was gaining speed and Asami's moans grew louder. They were pressed so tightly together and Korra knew the slender woman was close. She drew her closer and closer to the edge. Just as Asami was about to release, Korra stopped.

            Asami let out a long frustrated breath. The tan woman was extracting herself from tangled limbs and sitting up on the couch. Redressing she heard a horn blare from outside.

            "That's my cab."

            Pulling on a shoe she turned to look at Asami who was re-clasping her bra. They held each other's gazes until Asami quietly asked, "Please don't go."

            Looking away Korra stood up. She placed a gentle kiss on Asami's forehead, grabbed her duffle bag, and she was gone.

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Asami says "She looked like you," I had this Amy Winehouse song in mind. I think it kind of describes what is going through her mind. Check it out.
> 
>  
> 
> Amy Winehouse - I Heard Love Is Blind  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHUBkPb0ytQ


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, school has been kicking my butt lately, I haven't been able to update.

            5am and Korra was awake laying flat on her back. A few quiet tears rolled down the side of her face. She didn't bother wiping them, her pillow had become one big Kleenex for nights like these. Dreaming about Asami was hard, but waking up was even harder. Korra was coming to terms with the fact that Asami wasn't what she thought she'd be. The worst part was she still loved every inch of her.   
  
            So she settled into a somber routine. Gym, class, practice, gym. Class was a drag, Korra couldn't keep her focus and she didn't want to. At practice everyone noticed a change in her attitude. Usually she was the life and soul of the team, but she'd been running through the motions these past couple days. The gym was her only solace. When the hollow feeling in her gut was unbearable at least she could lift. So here she was again, creeping out of the apartment, avoiding her roommate, Opal . 

  
            Korra wasn't about sharing her feelings. People developed their own ideas about what was up with her. That however did not stop them from constantly parading her with questions.   
In the beginning Korra had her doubts. Asami was this beautiful genius; rich and in line to inherit a huge company. She, well she was just Korra, a simple girl from a small tribe. After a few months of flirting, movie nights, and amazing dates her fears were gone, she'd put all of her faith into Asami. 

_I guess fairy tales don't exist._  
  
            It'd be embarrassing to feel people's looks of pity, to face their initial doubts; she'd been played. She was tying her shoes when Opal opened her door. _Shit._ Her roomate was really a sweetheart and a great friend, but Korra just didn't want to talk.

            "Hey, you're up early," said the slim girl.

            "Yeah," Korra grumbled keeping her had down.

            "Why don't you come out with a couple friends and I tonight? You've seem pretty down lately."

            Korra was standing up now, hastily making her way to the door. "Uh, no thanks. I'm kinda busy tonight."

            "You've been in the gym from open to close since you've got back. You're coming out tonight."

            "Opal..."

            She threw Korra one of those motherly glares that are impossible to brush off. "Be ready at 9."

            "Ugh, alright."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            5pm and Asami was sick of feeling like crap. She made her way to the kitchen and opened up the cabinet above the fridge. Popping an ice cube into a glass she poured out a hearty helping of deep brown liquor. Asami drank sometimes, almost never by herself, but today she felt especially glum. She didn't fully understand the consequences of her actions until Korra walked out the door. Even after she'd tore her down, Korra stuck by her side. Truly the definition of a better half.   
  
_And I'm a terrible human being._  
  
            She had spent the last 4 days groveling in her apartment. Scholarly concerns irrelevant to guilty emotional turmoil. She didn't deserve to sulk, Korra was probably feeling 1000x worse, but she couldn't help it. Three drinks later she desperately wanted to call her. To tell her again and again how sorry she was, how bad she felt, but she knew it was pointless. Korra wanted time, so she'd respect that. It was the least she could do.   
  
            Asami had no idea where they stood as a couple, but now was the time to prove she could be loyal. She'd just have to keep her distance from Kuvira. No more friendly lunches. No more texting. No more messing around in the lab. No nothing.  
  
_Strictly business_.  
  
            Dropping another cube into the empty glass, she began pouring again. Just as the burn hit her throat  there was a knock at the door.   
  
_Who is here at this hour?_

  
            Asami looked at the clock, it was 6:30.

_Shit, I'm trashed._

            Looking through the peephole her heart sank. Kuvira was on the other side of the door, arms crossed and scowling.  _No, no, no._ Asami ignored the second round of knocks.  
  
            "I know you're in there Sato, let's not play games."  
  
            "What do you want!?"  
  
            "Open the damn door, I'm not talking to you like this."  
  
            Asami slowly unlocked the deadbolt and cracked an opening. Kuvira threw her weight into the door, flinging the other woman backwards. Clumsily recovering, Asami took a look at the athlete crossing into her apartment.   
  
            "Spirits, you're wasted."   
  
            Her eyes flicked down to the floor. "What do you want?" Asami asked trying to sound stern.  
  
            "What did your precious girlfriend dump you?" Kuvira asked.   
  
            A wave of sadness and then gut wrenching anger passed through her. "Why are you here," she slurred, "If you don't have anything useful to say you can get the fuck out."  
  
            "You're so feisty when you drink." Kuvira took a seat on the couch.   
Asami looked at her, fighting every urge to scratch her face off. "Relax Sato, I've come to find out where you've been." She flicked something from under her nail. "But you've already answered my question."  
  
            "So leave Kuvira."  
  
            She ignored her plea, "I can't believe you set your girlfriend on me like that. Like you didn't enjoy every second of that night."   
  
            "I didn't set her-"  
  
            "Yeah I knew about her, whatever, but you were a willing participant." The conversation was picking up tempo.   
  
            "I don't want you," Asami mumbled, shrinking against a wall.   
  
            "Oh bullshit. Are you in here sulking because she left or because you can't have us both?" Kuvira was smirking but her eyes were fiery. Like she really wanted an answer to the question.   
  
            "I don't want you," Asami repeated angrily. _._  
  
            The athlete stood up, smoothed her clothes and took a few steps towards Asami. 

_How dare she come into my house and talk to me like this._  
  
            "Isn't Baatar gonna be looking for you, or is he tired of chasing around a stuck-up bitch?" The words were out of her mouth before she could process them.  She clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
            Kuvira was in her face now. Asami was hoping the sheetrock would literally swallow her. "Don't you fucking dare", the athlete growled. "Do not bring him into this."   
  
            "Into what Kuvira?" Asami threw her arms in the air. "There's nothing between us." Something inside of her still felt uneasy about using the word 'us.'  
  
            Kuvira took a step back and looked at Asami. There was something different about her expression, it lacked the usual smugness.   
  
            "Asami."  
  
            The engineer looked to the ground. Kuvira took her hand which remained limp.   
  
            "Asami," she repeated. The engineer looked at her. There was something in her eyes. Sincerity? Honesty? Did Kuvira actually have the capacity for it?  
  
            "Look I didn't come here to be an ass. I guess I'm just rough around the edges, okay? I'm sorry."   
  
            Asami rolled her eyes at the not so eloquent apology.   
  
            "But the team's been worried about you... I've been worried about you."   
  
            "Why?" Asami's voice was heavy with liquor.  
  
            "I care about you.... You... You matter to me," Kuvira stumbled through words that made her sound more vulnerable than ever. She was always so emotionally blocked off, seeing her like this stirred something inside of Asami. Then again maybe it was just the liquor.   
  
_I'm too drunk for this._  
  
            "I want you," she admitted, "I'm just happy to be around you... I can't get you out of my head." Kuvira took Asami's other hand. Her eyes flicked to the lips across from her. She leaned in, but her mouth unexpectedly met a soft cheek.   
  
            "I can't." Asami extracted her hands.  
  
            "You can't what?"  
  
            The engineer took a few steps away from the woman and ran a hand through her hair. "I can't be with you. I can't be around you." She took a deep breath, " Kuvira, I'm not yours to have."   
  
            "So you don't have any feelings for me at all?"   
  
            Asami turned her back in effort to sort out her swimming thoughts. _Ugh._ _  
_  
            "No."   
  
            Kuvira nodded silently, her lips in a line. She took one more glance at Asami and left, the door slamming behind her.   
  
_Phew._  
            She'd definitely dodged a bullet. It shouldn't have been a struggle, but Asami was proud of herself for shutting Kuvira down.  Still when the door shut she couldn't help but feel a small pang of regret.   
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
            10:30 pm, Korra was wedged into a booth at some college bar. She wasn't sure what to expect that night. Opal had invited her boyfriend Bolin, Mako, who of course cancelled, and an   
old friend Miyako. Who insisted on being called Miya. Miya was cute, that was simply the only way to put it. She was bubbly, friendly, and giggled at almost everything. Korra could instantly tell why her and Opal were friends.    
  
            The way she hung onto Korra's every word made her feel like she was being set up. But nobody knew about the rocky situation with Asami; her suspicions were empty. Still Korra felt some weird energy from the girl, and when Bolin dragged Opal out to dance the atmosphere was one reminiscent of a double date.   
  
            Korra wanted to go home and sleep, the new highlight of her day.   
  
            "So basketball star, how did you meet Opal?" Miya asked.  


_Ugh small talk._  
  
            "We met freshman year, Opal helped out around athletics a lot," she replied dryly. Korra's eyes were darting from the clock back to the table, her leg shaking impatiently.   
  
            "Got somewhere to be?"   
  
            "Uhh... Not exactly"   
  
            "Great. So why don't you relax and have a drink with me?" Miya smiled and looked at Korra brazenly.   
  
            "I...uh... I don't really...I mean, sure. Yeah, I guess." Here she was again stumbling through the basics of English, all because of a pretty girl. It was like meeting Asami all over again. _What?_ A waitress set two fizzy drinks in front of the pair. Korra put the bitter sweet concoction to her lips.   
  
"You're cute when you're all nervous."  
  
Korra choked, struggling to get all the liquid down the right pipe.  
  
_No._

Nothing was like meeting Asami. She was drawn to the woman, as if her and Asami were two human sized magnets built to be attracted to one another. The engineer could simply flip her hair and stop Korra dead in tracks. She needed Asami the woman who loved her unconditionally; her biggest fan, her biggest supporter, her biggest.... betrayer.   
  
            Just like that all of the conflicted emotions she had worked so hard to suppress, were boiling at the front of her mind. Korra took another swig trying not to cough, she didn't drink often. Miya slid in a little closer. Korra searched for Bolin and Opal who were chatting with another couple at the bar.   
  
            "So I'm guessing someone like you," Miya ran her eyes up and down Korra's body, "has someone special in their life?"  
  
            "I... Uh...yeah." _C'mon Korra get it together._  
  
            "You don't sound too sure about that." Miya had a quizzical look on her face, but her statement didn't anger Korra for some reason. It was true, she wasn't sure.   
  
            "Things are complicated, it's hard to explain." _Not really, I've just been cheated on._  
  
            "I'm a good listener," Miya pressed on.  
  
_I've gotta get out of here._  
  
            Korra grabbed her keys off the table and stood up abruptly. "Look Miya it's been a real pleasure meeting you, I don't mean to be rude, but I've really got to go." She through a couple bills on the table.  
  
            The other woman sat back in the booth looking dejected. Still her thoughts were a mystery. "Alright, I guess I'll see you around."  
  
            Korra's goodbyes to Opal and Bolin were met with protest, but she managed to make her way out the bar. She had taken three steps down the street, when she heard Miya yelling.  
  
"Hey wait!"  
  
She kept her pace.  
  
"Korra hold on."  
  
            She turned at the sound of her name, unable to pretend like she wasn't being called. The other girl caught up quickly. Miya shoved a napkin into her hand. "If things don't work out, give me a call." She leaned up on tip-toe and placed a kiss on Korra's cheek.  
  
            "You're very bold aren't you." _Shit did I say that out loud?_  
  
            Miya folded Korra's fingers around the paper. "I guess I am... when I know what I want." She chuckled and began making her way back to the bar. "See ya around."   
  
            Korra's cheek still tingled where the pair of lips touched them. She shook her head and pressed the napkin deep into her pocket  
  
  
           

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep on keeping on.

  
  
            For the first time since returning to Republic City Korra skipped her morning workout, her body needed some rest anyway. Cracking an eyelid she realized it was Sunday the perfect day to do nothing. Glancing at the big digital numbers on her clock she decided it was too early to move from her bed to the couch. It felt like she had just pulled the covers back over her head when she woke again. There was a gentle knock on her bedroom door.   
  
            "Korra, you awake?"   
  
            "Yeah," Korra groaned, her voice muffled by the pillow   
  
            Opal pushed her way into the room and plopped down at the foot of the bed. "I'm glad you came out last night."   
  
            Korra sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes. _10:00 AM._ "Yeah it was a nice change of scenery." Opal stretched out across the bed and tossed a stray pillow at the other woman.   
  
            "Oomf," it landed on her face.   
  
            "Thanks for entertaining Miya, I know Bolin and I left you two for a while," Opal rolled onto her back, "I was kinda hoping to hook her up with Mako."   
  
            Korra inhaled sharply and began choking embarrassingly. Catching her breath she said, "Oh really," in between coughs. Opal didn't bat an eye.   
  
            "Yeah she hasn't had a boyfriend in years. Don't you think they'd be cute together?"   
  
            "Yeah... I guess they'd be cute," she scratched her head. "I don't know how Miya would feel about that though."  
  
            "What do you mean?"  
  
            "Hate to break it to ya Op, but I think Miyah is into girls."  
  
            Opal laughed out loud, "Oh c'mon Korra, what did she smile at you a couple times or something? Ya think she digs the pigtails?"

            "Wolftails," Korra scowled at being teased.

            "Not every girl who's nice to you is flirting."  


            "Well duh, I figured that out the hard way." 

  
  
            Opal blushed, and Korra laughed at her own expense.   
  
            "But really, what makes you think Miya is into girls?"  
  
            "She gave me her number."  
  
            Opal rolled her eyes, "She probably thought you were a good time and wanted to hang out again."  
  
            "Yeah I might of thought that before she kissed me."  
  
            "What!?"  
  
            "Well... on the cheek," Korra tapped her index finger to her cheek, "Riiiiiiiiight here."   
  
            "No way!!"Opal said genuinely surprised.   
  
            "Uh-huh," Korra said nodding her head. "And it wasn't one of those 'let's go shopping sometime, see ya later boo boo kisses.' It was one of those," Korra put on her best seductive face, "me and you should have a couple drinks, go back to my place, get nak-   
  
            "Please, please spare me the details," she chuckled, "I didn't know a kiss on the cheek could be so... Informative"  
  
            They were both laughing now and Korra realized that her and Opal hadn't had some quality friend time in a while.   
  
            "I can't believe she never told me though." She flipped over abruptly and grabbed Korra's knee. "Good thing Asami wasn't there, she would've been hella pissed."   
  
            And just like that the morning was taking a sour turn. "Please don't say hella," Korra said trying to steer the conversation away from Asami and keep things upbeat.   
  
            Opal giggled, "How is Asami anyway?"  
  
            Korra's heart was making the familiar trip from her chest to her gut at the sound of her girlfriend's name. If that's what she should call her anyway. There was no way Opal would take 'good' or 'ok' for an answer. She would want details like a good friend should. Korra still hadn't told a soul about the drama in her love life. Maybe she'd feel better if she did.   
  
            If Korra could trust anyone to be level headed and empathetic it was Opal. She wasn't up for sharing her hurt and then being lectured. She didn't want someone to tell her, 'screw Asami, move on,' or ask her if she was 'OK' all of the time. So when Opal was pulling  her into a hug 10 minutes later, saying everything was going to be alright; Korra decided that was just what she needed.   
  
            "Do you know what you're going to do?" Opal asked, a hand still on Korra's shoulder.   
  
            The tan girl wiped stray tears from her eyes. "I don't know. I still love her so much."  
  
            Opal nodded, real concern in her eyes.   
  
            "She really hurt me though...like just thinking of her with someone else." Korra was staring out the window, shaking her head, a pillow in a vice like grip. "Ugh." Opal rubbed her shoulder.   
  
            "I don't know if I should trust her. If she cheated again I think it might literally kill me."   
  
            The slim girl pushed her bangs up. "Did she seem torn up about it?"   
  
            "Yeah... I mean I think so. There were a lot of tears and I was so mad." Korra let out a huff, "I'm just scared it was more than a slip-up. What if she has feelings for this girl?"  
  
            "Well I don't know, I can't tell you what to do." Opal would never know how much Korra appreciated that simple statement. "But I can give you some advice."  
  
            "What's that?"   
  
            "If you give it some time and your feelings don't change. Then your relationship might be worth fixing."  
  
            Korra nodded, "I think you're right."  
  
            Opal embraced Korra once more. "Hey how about a girl's day? We can go shopping, maybe get our nails done?"  
  
           The athletic girl usually wasn't up for manicures, but a relaxing day with Opal sounded like just what she needed. "Sure let's do it." 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            If Asami was a homebody before, her neighbors probably thought she was on house arrest now. Her keys jingled in the lock and she made her way into the apartment. She poured herself a glass of water and flicked the TV on in the living room. Netflix had become a buffer between her world and reality. And crappy sleep on the couch prevented her subconscious from becoming too weighty. 

            Things with Kuvira were how they were supposed to be. The athlete's part in the project had become minimal. She would show up at the lab 2-3 times a week, keep her head down and follow Asami's instructions.The two barely exchanged  anything more than a hello. Strictly business. Lab time, which Asami once looked forward to, became an awkawrd game of who could speak the least. Ever since she'd met the girl her life was slowly being reduced to a stage-worthy drama. The methodical logic of math equations was the only thing keeping her mind organized. Outside of work and lab time she had no focus.   
  
  
            Korra had texted her a few times since she'd left, but the conversation barely got beyond greetings and catching up. Asami didn't want to push anything and Korra apparently wasn't sure what she wanted to do.   
  
            She should've been getting used to loneliness 3 months ago instead of cheating. She hadn't bothered making friends, thinking work would be enough. The only woman who came closest to being called friend was Kuvira. Friendship was definitely a long shot, when describing their relationship.   
  
_Maybe I should make friends._  
  
            She couldn't picture herself spending any kind of down time with Zhu li. The woman was so painfully nerdy, Asami hadn't played nerdy role playing games since high school. She couldn't picture a night with the woman consisting of anything more. And Varrick? A night with him could land her in jail or make her famous, there was really no telling with the man. It was off-putting when she realized her lab group were the only other people she spoke to.

  _  
Whatever I'm better off on my own._    
  
            The phone vibrated loudly and Korra's name popped up, her heart still skipped a beat every time.   
  
**_Korra (6:05pm)_** : **_Hey, can you talk?_** _  
  
**Asami (6:06pm): Yeah, of course.**_  
  
            Asami was getting nervous now. This could be the phone call sending Korra out of her life for good. She didn't have much time to dwell on it though, the phone was ringing a moment later.   
  
            "Hey."  
  
            "Hey."  
  
            "How are things?" Korra asked.  
  
            "They're alright, I guess," Asami lied.  
  
            They spent the next few minutes catching up, trying not to give away how badly the both of them were doing.    
  
"So playoffs are being hosted in Zaofu."   
  
"Really?" Asami said excitedly, "So I can break out the Pom-poms?"  
  
            She immediately held her breath regretting her words. Asami hoped she wasn't breaching the whole 'space' thing. She exhaled when Korra said, "of course, I need my biggest fan."  The engineer was smiling into the phone now.   
  
            "Depending on how far we make it, I'll be there for a bit."  
  
            "Well that's great ba-... Korra."   
  
            "Yeah hopefully we'll go all the way this year, we've got a good shot." She paused for a moment and yelled to someone off the line. "Hey I gotta go though, practice starts in a few."  
  
            "Alright." Asami didn't know what she was doing, but it felt right. Space or no space. "Korra?"   
  
            "Yes?"   
  
            "I love you."   
  
            The line was silent for a moment, but this time Asami didn't want to take back a single word.   
  
            " I love you too."   
  
_*click*_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter to get some background on what Korra's thinking. Comments are always welcome. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't going to just shoot back to normal, or wherever we were before all this. I need you to understand that you really hurt me.

_~2 Weeks Ago~_

"Korra?" Asami said groggily into the phone.

"Hey."

Asami pulled the phone back from her face to check the time, it was past 2am. She shot up, they were barely talking as it is. A late night phone call probably meant trouble. "Are you alright? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Asami, calm down I'm fine."

 _Phew._ "Ok, well what's up? It's not exactly a normal time for a call." She could hear wind blowing past the receiver on the other line.

Korra was quiet for a moment. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Another few seconds of unpredictable silence passed by.

"I miss you and I want to fix things, Asami."

The engineer's heart lit up. These were the exact words she'd been dying to hear for almost a month and a half now. She looked around the room and almost pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "I would love that more anything Korra, I swear I'll do whatever it takes to make it work."

"...." Korra huffed into the line. "Things aren't going to just shoot back to normal, or wherever we were before all this. I need you to understand that you really hurt me."

"Korra."

"No let me finish," she sighed again, "I need you to understand that you lost my trust, and I want to give this a second chance. I want to put my faith in us again, but I won't unless I get the same from you," she let out another breath, "okay, go."

"Korra I really and truly love you, and what happened with Kuvira was truly a mistake. A mistake I really regret making. The only good that came out of it was me getting a preview of a life without you. Now I know that I don't want that life. So please, please believe me when I say I will do _whatever_ it takes to set things right again." Asami took in some air, not realizing she was holding her breath.

"I love you too, Asami."

 

 

 

 

 _~Present day~_  
  
Asami was so grateful Korra was willing to give her a second chance and she wasn't going to fuck it up this time. It was a hard lesson learned the past two months. In fact the past two weeks were tumultuous enough. The work involved in repairing a relationship wasn't for the faint of heart. It was a continuous struggle between Asami expecting too much and Korra trying to let go of her bitterness. Baby steps.   
  
Korra was coming into town today for playoffs. The first time they'd see each other in person since the break. Asami was determined to be whatever or wherever Korra needed her. That night they decided to grab some food at a small restaurant. The engineer wanted to treat her love to the finest cuisine, but the other woman insisted they take things slow. So that night Korra was shoveling cheap noodles into her mouth barely pausing to breathe.   
  
"You're real hungry aren't Ya?" Asami asked. She had picked Korra up from the hotel after her run through.   
  
"Mmhmm," the woman replied her mouth full. "I havenn eatem since mornimg."   
  
"Chew your food babe," Asami chuckled shaking her head. She swallowed a bite and  took a sip of her drink. "So when's the first game?"  
  
Korra slumped back in the noodle shop booth, pushing the empty bowl out from in front of her. "Tomorrow we play some small college. It should be an easy win, we're a number 1 seed."  
  
When she looked up Asami was resting her chin on her hands grinning.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing," she was smiling now.  
  
"What??"  
  
"I don't know, I'm just happy to see you," Asami bit her bottom lip. Things were different; there was a little nervousness behind her words. Starting over was new, but It wasn't like a first date; they already knew everything about each other. Something was just different. Whatever the little difference was it didn't matter though, Asami was grateful just to be sitting across from Korra.   
Her feelings didn't change even as she watched Korra pick spinach from between her teeth. "Always the epitome of high-class."   
  
"Why yes, m'lday," she replied in a mock accent. Korra's lips curled into a smile as she reached across the table and grabbed Asami's hands. "I'm happy to see you too."  
  
They pulled up in front of  Korra's hotel 20 minutes later. "Wanna see the inside? It's pretty fancy."   
  
"Sure." Asami pulled the car into a side lot. As they walked to the entrance their hands dangled at their sides. Every so often they'd casually bump, in rhythm with their strides. But neither of them dared to lace fingers, something they would not have hesitated to do months ago.   
  
Making their way up the steps an attendant held the door for them. Asami whistled as she crossed the threshold, "They sure are treating you athletes nice." She admired the high ceilings and crystal chandeliers. "I think my father actually has a suite on reserve here for business."  
  
"Mhmm," Korra casually responded. "Come check out the pool, it has these cool lights that make the water change- shit!"   
  
Asami's arm was locked in Korra's grasp and she was spun none to gently around a corner.   
  
"What time is it?"   
  
Asami popped her phone from her pocket. "10 after 10."  
  
Korra poked her head around the corner, "c'mon we gotta go!" She was pulling Asami's arm again while breaking into a run.   
  
"What?" The engineer was struggling to keep up with the quickly changing events.   
  
"Curfew!" Korra looked back and swung Asami around a corner.   
  
The other woman was giggling now and being dragged by a strong arm through fancy corridors.   
  
"If my coach catches me I'm dead."  
  
"I don't think he's following us." Asami slowed down and poked her head around the corner. She spotted a very angry looking man hurtling towards them, RCU basketball clearly visible on his polo. "GO GO GO GO!" This time Asami snatched Korra's hand and broke into a run.  
Her strides were long, but Korra's athleticism allowed her to keep up easily.  
  
"Korra!?"   
  
The coach's voice caused a new ripple of adrenaline to run through the pair. They picked up the pace and rounded another corner. At the end of the corridor Asami pushed through a swinging door and pulled Korra to the side. The two were laughing like children, with hands to their mouths. Through the small circular window on the door, Asami watched the coach round one more corner and disappear into another hallway.  
  
"He's gone." The engineer was still chuckling.  
  
  
Korra struggled to stop laughing, "Ya know, you're pretty quick for a lab geek," the tan girl teased.   
  
Asami threw a devilish smile over her shoulder, "I could take you in a race any day."   
  
"You're on!"  
  
Without hesitation the taller woman took off through another door. Korra, who wasn't prepared, was chasing a moment later. Hanging pots, pans, and cold stoves were all a blur as Asami whipped through the kitchen.   
  
"Sami wait!" Korra called. The woman pushed on dodging workers.   
  
They were at the back of the hotel now. Asami shouldered a glass door open and was met by pleasant night air. She was on a large terrace, overlooking a colorful pool and garden. With a hand on the rail, she caught her breath. Not sure whether she lost it from running or laughing so hard. A second later Korra was doing the same thing beside her.   
  
Beside her. Nobody else. It was an amazing feeling. One so powerful she couldn't believe how easily she risked throwing it away. It was such a relief to have a playful moment like this with her. Both of them smiling and laughing, any problems irrelevant to the excitement between them.   
  
"I guess you are fast, huh?"  
  
"I ran track at boarding school."   
  
"You never told me that."  
  
"You never asked."  
  
Korra leaned against the rail and her eyes searched the landscape in front of her. Asami did the same except the only thing she looked at was Korra. When the tan woman turned, their eyes met. The energy changed so abruptly Asami was sure anyone nearby could feel it too. Blue eyes flicked from her eyes to her mouth.   
  
She knew Korra wanted to kiss her, but she hesitated. It felt like they had time traveled back to their second date. Asami waiting patiently for the nervous woman to just do it. This time however she took some initiative. Leaning in, she wet her lips in anticipation. Korra came the rest of the way, sliding her lips over Asami's. It was a gentle kiss and then another, but every peck was electric; filled with unspoken apologies met with forgiveness.  
  
Korra's arm wound its way around a slender waist. Her tongue slipped past Asami's lips and they deepened the kiss. The raven haired woman pulled her partner closer, sliding her arms around Korra's neck. They continued for a few moments, until Asami was sighing as they broke their embrace.   
  
She shivered when the body heat left her. Instinctively Korra draped her jacket around her. "Wear this to the game tomorrow?"   
  
Butterflies swarmed in Asami's stomach and she grabbed Korra's hands. She smiled like she was in high school again, thinking of that stupid cliché where the head cheerleader get's the quarterback's letterman jacket.

"Of course, your number one fan won't let you down." She pecked her on the lips. Checking her phone she blew out a bout of air at the time. "I should probably get going."   
  
The other woman frowned, but complied. "Yeah, I don't think I'm up for out running my coach again." Korra released her hands and Asami began heading for the door.   
  
"Good night and good luck tomorrow"  
  
"Thank you, good night Sami."   
  
Walking to the car Asami pulled on the jacket and zipped it. She pulled the collar up so the faint smell of Korra's perfume wafted through her nose every so often. A cool breeze blew and she dug her hands into the pockets. As she approached her Satomobile, she pulled out her keys and a folded napkin came with it.   
  
Asami didn't think anything of it until she spotted crude writing protruding from the fold. Opening up the rough paper her heart, that was swollen with happiness, shrank to its prior size. Who the hell was Miyah, and why was there a heart scribbled next to her phone number?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami tried not to assume the worst, but her guilty conscious only led to more suspicion.

            Asami hated waking up tired, it really was the worst. I mean what's the point of sleeping, if you don't wake up reenergized? This was the engineer's current struggle and for once it wasn't due to reworking equations and upcoming deadlines; though she would much prefer that to her current situation. She had stayed up half the night in quiet panic all because of a folded napkin in Korra's pocket.

Who was Miyah, and why did Korra have her number? With a heart scribbled next to it no less. Asami tried not to assume the worst, but her guilty conscious only led to more suspicion. They took a break from their relationship for almost 2 months, but they never really discussed details of what the said break meant. Was it really cheating if Korra was with this girl during that time?

Asami's mind was running rampant with hypothetical situations _._ _Did they hook up? Was she better than me? Was she better looking than me? Hah, probably not._ She was always confident when it came to her physical appearance. _Just play it cool, Sato,_ Asami thought to herself over and over, but it really wasn't sticking.

If Korra was so hurt over what she'd done, then she wouldn't do the same thing. Right? _Right._ Well at least Asami hoped so. She could simply ask her after the game tonight, but that could lead to a sticky situation. Their relationship was delicate as it was, making accusations, or at least implied accusations wouldn't help. What if she did ask and the worst was true? Where would that leave her? Where would it leave them?

 _Ugh._ Asami couldn't help but think everything would've been so much easier if she'd have stayed her ass in Republic City. Her fancy education was ironically ruining her life. It was time to get out of bed though, get a few things done at the school and then head over to the arena. She just hoped she'd be able to focus when the time came.

_Fucking Miyah, what kind of name is that anyway?_

 When she finally made her way to the lab she was relieved to find things were normal. It was refreshing. Varrick and Zhu Li were huddled over three stacks of paper, shuffling and pulling documents while Kuvira was lounging in a chair. Clearly awaiting her day's instructions.

Looking at an invisible watch Kuvira said, "You're late," as Asami set her things down.

"Overslept," she mumbled in reply.

"You never were a good liar," the athlete said daringly.

_Really today is going to be a day she chooses to speak to me._

"Please Kuvira, I can't take the extra bullshit today, can we just be civil?"

The other woman put her hands up in mock defense and Asami took her lack of words as compliance. She laid out a large set of plans on the lab table in front of them. "So our next move is actually building a small structure on campus out of our new material." She flipped back a few pages until she found the one she wanted. Smoothing out the wrinkles she continued, "The school itself is funding us, so I want everything to be more than perfect. I'm currently contracting a company to make the slabs because they're much too large for us to cast here."

Kuvira raised an eyebrow, "So what do you need me for?'

"We're the only two people in the world who know how to design the forms, and we need to build new ones on a much larger scale."

The other woman simply nodded.  

"Today you'll be working with me to put together an order for the material we'll need."

"Alright, toss me one of those blueprints and I'll get to work."

The duo labored almost silently, except for when Kuvira needed help here or there. Asami wasn't too concerned with the athlete's work, she was smart, but a double check was always necessary. After a few hours the amount of work Asami had actually completed was pitiful. All she could think about was the folded napkin in Korra's pocket.

Kuvira had finished almost twice what Asami had when she got up. "I've got a game soon, so I should get going."

Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not playing your little girlfriend. I'd have been there by now. I'm pretty sure her game starts in 20 minutes."

Looking at the clock, Asami cursed and rushed to gather her things. She had wanted to run home before the game, but that plan was a no go. Kuvira was still standing there when she looked up, much to her surprise. "You think I could get a ride? My team is already there watching games."

Driving the woman she cheated on her girlfriend with to her girlfriend's game sounded like a terrible idea. "Uh, I don't know Kuvira."

"Listen I'm not trying anything, I really just rather avoid wasting an hour using public transportation."

 _The answer is no. "_ Uh, yeah, I mean I guess so," Asami replied. A good excuse to not take her didn't pop into her mind. _Some genius I am, can't even avoid the person who helped destroy my love life._

Moments later Asami was rapidly switching gears in a race to get to the arena. Occasionally she'd sneak a glance at Kuvira, who was idly looking out the window. The silence was awkward, but she couldn't imagine conversation being any more comfortable. She made the decision not to speak.

_Too late._

"Sooo.... how are you?" Kuvira asked painfully trying to cut the tension.

"I'm alright, you?"

"Never better," she replied quickly.

They were thrown back into silence, which was even weirder now than a moment ago.

"You and Korra doing alright?" she asked with a smirk.

Asami winced. _Damn she really hit the awkward nail with the hammer of angst._ "You really want to know?"

Kuvira simply shrugged. "Yeah sure, I mean I asked didn't I."

 _We're great._ "We're alright, I mean things could be better." Why did her mouth always just spur out exactly what she didn't mean to say around Kuvira. It was always a battle between her thoughts and words when talking to the woman.

"How so?"

Asami didn't know why she said, what she said next. Maybe it was because she once could've called the woman a friend or because she hadn't been able to talk to anyone about Korra throughout the whole situation. "I think she's seeing someone else."

  Kuvira's eyebrows shot up at the statement, Asami swore she heard the woman let out a chuckle. "Well what makes you think that."

The satomobile whipped around a corner and then pulled to a stop at a red light. Asami reached into the pocket of the jacket she had on and pulled out the number. She handed it to Kuvira who then looked it over.

The woman whistled and said, "well that's definitely some sloppy work."

Asami's heart sank when she realized what Kuvira was implying. "So you think she's seeing this Miyah girl?"

"Probably."

Behind the wheel, the raven haired girl's entire body language changed. She slumped down in the seat and bit back tears. Kuvira noticed the change and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, and I honestly don't know why I'm helping you, but I digress. You should probably talk to her about it instead of being suspicious or investigating on your own. You might not like what you find and what you find might not be true. Trust me, I know."

"But what if me bringing it up just makes things worse?"

"Well sitting around thinking about it isn't going to make things better. You barely got through one set of prints today."

Asami blushed lightly, "Oh, you noticed?" she asked looking at the woman in the passenger seat.

"I notice a lot of things." She flashed that devilish smile. The same one that got Asami into this whole mess.

"I just don't want to mess things up again." _Driving Kuvira around is definitely a good start at that._

"Well judging by the way she came at me, she probably wasn't doing any cheating herself. I mean unless she has a really, really, really guilty conscious."

"Now you're not helping," Asami said angrily. They pulled into the arena and Kuvira flashed a lanyard to get them past the gate.

"Just talk to her," she said as they pulled into the space. Two loud slams and the horn beeped as the doors clicked to a lock.

"Kuvira?"

"Hmm?"

Asami hugged the woman. Tensing up at first Kuvira eventually relaxed and hugged her back. The embrace lasted for an instant too long; the two separated and awkwardly shuffled backward. "Thanks for the advice, friend," the engineer said.

Kuvira scratched the back of her head, "You're welcome," she paused for a moment, "friend."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Korra was feeling a little anxious when she didn't spot Asami during warm-ups. She made herself relax a little when she realized the lab was probably making her run late. Game day nerves were enough, she didn't need any extra anxiety weighing on her mind. However, when the national anthem was playing and Asami was still nowhere to be found Korra couldn't help it.

Beginning the first half she convinced herself that Asami would be there eventually and that nothing terribly catastrophic had happened. It wasn't until 5 minutes in that Korra finally spotted the raven hair and ruby lips right where they should be. Two rows up and ten blurry faces from the aisle Asami sat wearing her jacket. Their eyes met ever so briefly and Korra was instantly ripe with energy. They were already up by eight, but this game was going to be hers.

When the final buzzer blew Korra had a career high 28 points and RCU was advancing to the next round. Like numerous times in the past, she climbed over fans and dodged the media. Her eyes searching for the only thing that could make a win better. Grabbing Asami she crushed her into a hug, pulling back to peck her twice on the lips.

"Thanks for coming babe."

            "I wouldn't miss it for anything."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Stay Focused Korra_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm sorry for the delay. School work is catching up to me!

Almost game time and the arena was blaring with music and screaming fans. The announcers were talking over the crowd and sizing up both teams as they took open jump shots and lay-ups. There was a light film of sweat over Korra's brow as she went through her final stretches. The last time RCU took on Zaofu Tech was in the previous year's championship. This time they were meeting early in the second round. It was a tough match before and this time wasn't going to be any different. The buzzer blew and the teams headed to their benches.

Korra wasn't heading back to RCU after this match. No, no, no, she was good at channeling her emotions into the game and today she had some pent up rage to let go of. She glanced sideways as Kuvira's name rounded up the starting five. _Stay focused._

 

The game was going to be quite the battle. At the tip off Korra took her spot beside Kuvira near half court. The other woman had a more size on her, but she was definitely quicker. The referee walked the ball to the circle. Korra glanced at Asami who was wearing her green jacket and grinning with excitement.. The ball was up in the air and the game was off. For the first few minutes the teams traded baskets. Kuvira had brought her A game, scoring four times already. Once off a fast break and two more times when Korra got caught on screens. Her coach had to call a time out when she drained an open three.

 

At the six minute mark RCU was down by four. Zaofu moved the ball around the top of the key. Korra saw an opening; a small shooting guard was telegraphing her passes. Leaving her mark in a leap of faith she tipped the next pass and gained control of the ball. Fumbling into a dribble she accelerated to full speed. Korra approached the basket at an angle, elevating she kissed the ball off the glass and slammed her open palm on the backboard. The sound of the contact drew cheers from the crowd. Now RCU had some momentum.

Back on defense she took her place between Kuvira and the basket. Kuvira took her down to the block, "Fancy lay-up you scored there." Her elbow made contact with Korra and she cut her way back up to the three point line. Catching the ball low she swung it to her right hip. Korra was on her toes, trying to keep her anger in check. Kuvira jabbed left and took off to the right. Korra was rode her hip all the way to the hoop, the other girl went up strong with no fear. Going for the block, she connected with Kuvira's hands instead of the ball. _Shit._ The referee's whistle blew and Kuvira went  to the foul line.

Frustration boiled in the pit of Korra's stomach. The sensation doubled when her coach yelled from the sideline. She was focusing more on keeping her temper under control now rather than how she had to play. One and then two points were added to Zaofu's score. The ball fell into the hoop with form almost too precise.

RCU ran the ball out of bounds. Korra glanced up at the clock; twenty-six seconds. _Enough time for one play._ Her team ran through the offense and she weaved through screens. She caught the ball at the arc, Kuvira was ready on her toes waiting for her. RCU's point guard approached her left side and set a screen. Korra took a dribble off the pick and headed to the basket. She elevated and extended her arm for the layup. Kuvira was in her face again, appearing out of almost nowhere. With a smirk she jumped with her hands in the air ready to swipe the shot. At the last second Korra dished the ball to her teammate. The long range shot went up. Three, two, one, and the buzzer blew. RCU was only trailing by one now.

 

Halftime and the team wasn't where they wanted to be, but they were more than still in the game. Coach was yelling, but Korra only half listened. She was really trying to figure out a way to keep Kuvira out of her head.

_I'm not letting this slip away, focus, just focus._

Still anger boiled on the tips of her fingers. She wasn't going to let Kuvira compromise her relationship and her shot at a championship. More anger. Maybe focusing on the rage would stir something inside of her. For a moment she let her worst imaginings consume her. She pictured Asami in the lab with her, talking, joking around, touching. Korra shook her head it was almost too much, bordering on the edge of rage an hurt. She wasn't losing this game.

_It's worth a shot._

As the teams walked back into the deafening roar of the arena Korra let herself slip into temporary madness. Her fingers shook with a mixture of adrenaline, determination and animosity. RCU had possession and she was ready to go. The whistle blew and they were off again.

The first couple minutes went on like the last half. They traded baskets, but  as the clock ticked down the intensity grew with every second. The whistle blew for a time out at 12 minutes.

 Korra's coach beckoned her over. He grabbed her jersey, "Listen we didn't  work this hard to lose in the second round. You're putting in work for us, but I need more." He put an arm around her shoulder and pointed at Kuvira. "She's got some size on you, but you're taller, faster and just as strong. Bring her down to the post and play with your back to the basket." Korra nodded and he gave her a shove back onto the court.

_Alright let's do this._ A whistle and Korra was jogging to the block. The ball moved around the key, she spun on Kuvira pinning her and gaining position. The built woman shoved her leg between Korra's and an elbow into her back. Korra winced, "You play dirty, huh?" Receiving the ball she lowered her shoulder, drop stepped and scored a quick lay-up.

Smirking she backpedalled onto defense. Kuvira ran past her knocking shoulder's. It wasn't an accident, but it wasn't violent enough to draw the referee's attention. Turning to keep up, Korra cut her off before she could cut directly to the hoop. Kuvira cut back and headed to the block. She kept making contact until she had pinned the other woman in the post. "Asami taught me all my dirty tricks."

Blind fury overran Korra's senses. It was as if she'd never experienced anything other than rage. Kuvira had the ball now, she turned to shoot. Jumping in the air Korra swung with all of her strength, ready to send the shot straight back where it came from. Her hand connected with the ball and then soft flesh. The whistle blew and Kuvira was in a heap on the ground covering her face with her hands. The crowd was roaring with indignation, Kuvira wasn't getting up. A few seconds passed and the ref's called the teams to their benches. Korra walked backwards her eyes never leaving the girl.

The athletic trainer jogged over. Dropping to his knees he managed to pull Kuvira's hands from her face. Blood spilled onto the wood floor. The woman shook in pain, but didn't cry out. Zaofu's fans booed and howled in outrage, Asami's was expressionless.

Korra's coach was looking at her, not angry, but not too pleased.

"It was an accident." When the words left her mouth she knew it wasn't the complete truth.

The man was grabbing a clipboard and drawing up a play. "Hey it's in the past now, let's just hope they don't call a flagrant foul."

Returning to the floor the ref's didn't call a technical. Korra did actually go for the ball. Zaofu's coach was hollering in their faces, spitting every curse from the book. It was clear Kuvira would be out for the game.

Without their star player RCU easily began chipping away. When the buzzer finally blew the scoreboard read Zaofu: 59, RCU: 71. It wasn't the victory Korra wanted, but it was a victory nonetheless.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few hours later Asami sat with Korra in the hotel. She had congratulated her on the game, but not with the usual enthusiasm. The energy was awkward and they could both sense it. Korra lowered her eyes, "If you have something to say, then please just say it."

Asami remained silent.

"I'm not sorry about what happened." Korra stood up and began pacing across the room. "She was talking shit, she doesn't..." the woman hesitated, "she doesn't get to do that."

Asami snapped, "I don't care what she said to you, Korra! You can't just go around hurting people!"

Korra turned and glared at the other woman, "Oh you want to talk about hurting people? How about when you ripped my heart out two months ago?"

The engineer was stunned silent. She dropped her gaze to her hands that were squeezing one another. "I thought we were moving past that."

"Yeah I thought so too, until you started defending that bitch."

Asami threw her hands in the air, "I'm NOT defending her." She was getting more flustered by the minute. "I'm just.."

"You're what!?"

"I can't be around you when you're like this."

Korra dropped back onto the couch, "Well maybe you better go then. I think you have some feelings to sort out."

Asami's heart was in her stomach again. "What do you mean?"

"I think you have feelings for her, Asami. I'm done trying to sort this out, this is something you need to deal with. An ultimatum isn't going to change your heart."

A tear silently rolled down the porcelain cheek. The slender woman got up quickly and walked towards the door. Opening it she looked at Korra who didn't meet her eyes. The door shut and Asami left.  

 

There was something about the color white. It represented cleanliness, peace, order, almost everything opposite of chaos. Asami reveled in it. She let the white walls, floors, and furniture encompass her. It was temporary bliss after the turmoil she had just ensued. Her boots echoed against the well-lit corridors. Behind the desks the lights were dim save for one; a woman was bent over her work.

 Asami passed through a set of double doors. She walked past a door and then two more before finding a small, blue four mounted on the wall. Turning the knob, she quietly slipped into the room. A few beams of light shined in through the window, but the room before her was dark. Heading to the back, metal scraped against metal as she gently pulled back the curtain. Spotting a chair, she drew it to the foot of the bed. Asami took a seat, she sighed and put her purse on an end table.

"I thought you weren't supposed to see me anymore," Kuvira said pushing herself onto her elbows.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think you have feelings for her Asami."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've left you all hanging. I got sidetracked.... really sidetracked.

"How's your face?"   
  
Kuvira's nose and right eye were black and blue. "Broken nose, and a fractured eye socket." Asami sucked in a breath through her teeth. "Hey hand me that cup over there," Kuvira was pointing to a table on wheels. The athlete pulled two pills out the pocket on the front of her gown.  
  
Asami raised an eyebrow at her. She swallowed the two medication and handed the other woman her cup. "I don't like taking the meds, but my face kinda hurts right now." The engineer nodded, but was otherwise quiet.   
  
"You know you're my first visitor, besides my coach. Step-parents didn't come and lord knows Baatar didn't want to see me."  
  
"Well did you tell them that you're hurt?"  
  
"No. Hmm, good point Sato, but they could've came to see me play, I digress. To my next point, why are you here?"   
  
Asami sighed, "I'm still asking myself the same thing." The engineer leaned back in her chair. "Korra and I got into a fight."   
  
Kuvira rolled her eyes, "So you visit me on my sickbed to complain about your relationship problems? Go to he-"   
  
"Well we were arguing about you."   
  
Kuvira looked dead at Asami, her face contorted with that looked like pain and anger. "What about me? She broke my face what more could she have to say or do?"  
  
"Well I guess I was sorta sticking up for you. I told her what she did was wrong and she accused me of having feelings for you."  
  
"And that made you come here because..."   
  
Asami closed her eyes and sucked in a long breath "I think she's right." She exhaled. Kuvira was sitting up and smirking. "Please don't give me that look."   
  
The athlete laughed out loud this time. "What look?" She raised an eyebrow, "this one?" Asami shook her head. "I don't know why it took you this long to figure it out."  
  
_Spirits why did I even come here_. "I don't know what to do, Korra is my first real love. Her and I have been through so much together. But then you came along and something just... I don't know something changed in me. I thought I was just lonely, but then I realized I really liked spending time with you and being around you," she sighed again. "I just like you."  
  
Kuvira swung her legs over the bed and grabbed the other woman's hand. "This could work you know. You and I could be together Asami. We'd be good for each other." She smiled with no teeth.  
  
Instead of letting go Asami squeezed her hand. "I know and I don't know." She let go, "I'm so confused and guilty and torn and just..." The engineer stood up and used two hands to brush her hair back. She paced back and forth. "It was probably not a good idea to come here." She grabbed her purse and started to pull back the curtain.   
  
" Wait." She was on her feet tugging at Asami's hand. "Stay here? With me, just for tonight?" The raven haired woman's expression softened a bit. "Kuvira..." The athlete pouted a bit, or what Asami thought might be a pout. "I can't."

"You can't?" She was pulling Asami back towards her. "Really?" Kuvira's voice was low, she grabbed her other arm.

"No Kuvira, I can-"  
  
The athlete trapped Asami between the wall and her body. Ignoring the pain she pressed her thin lips against red ones. Kuvira wrapped her muscular arms around the other woman's waist. The engineer didn't object, instead she let herself get lost in the moment. Everything about the kiss was powerful. Kuvira was overwhelming, but in a good way.   
  
Asami gingerly put her left hand on her cheek, careful not to press too hard. Her tongue slid past the athlete's teeth and was met with enthusiasm. Kuvira sighed into her mouth, and pushed her chest harder against Asami's. The world was spinning and the strong woman was the only thing holding her in place. She would never admit it, but she loved the way Kuvira took what she wanted without question. Most people were so scared to touch her, but she wasn't. After a few more seconds Asami began to pull away. Kuvira stopped kissing her, but kept her arms wrapped firmly around her waist.  
  
"I can't stay Kuvira and you know why."   
  
The other woman nodded. "Ok," she dropped her hands from her waist, "I'll see you soon?"   
  
"I've got to sort some things out, but yeah, I'll see you." _What am I doing_. Asami turned and left, feeling Kuvira's gaze follow her the whole way.   
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
"Don't say anything stupid, you've already got everyone's eyes on our team."  
  
Korra was nodding her head trying to contain her anger. Everyone was treating her differently since the last game. Her team, coach, even her so-called girlfriend. She was constantly surrounded by people, but she felt so alienated. Now a press conference, where reporters were going to throw her mistakes right back in her face.  
  
Korra walked out onto the podium and took her seat behind the table. A couple cameras flashed and she tried not to look miserable. "Well uh, let's begin."   


Immediately hands shot up and reporters took out there note pads and voice recorders."Do you think RCU is going to win this weekend?" Korra dove into her usual response about working hard and playing together as a team. She pointed at the next reporter.   
  
"Did you intentionally take out Kuvira in the game against Zaofu tech."   
  
_Here we go_. Korra knew this was what they really wanted to ask her. Yeah the tape looked bad, but it wasn't like she didn't go for the ball. She put on her most sincere face, "No, accidents happen in contact sports and unfortunately that was one of them." She pointed again.   
  
"The tape clearly shows you blocking the ball and then continuing to make contact."   
  
Korra rolled her eyes and looked over at her coach. He was shaking his hand near his throat warning her to control herself. "For the last time, it was an accident. I would never dream of hurting another athlete. I wish her the best in her recovery." _Lying is so much easier when you're protecting your ass._  
  
The reporters asked her a few more questions about the game much to her relief. Things were going fine until they took a left turn. A young woman with RCU Daily embroidered into her top raised her hand. "How are things with your girlfriend?"   
  
"Excuse me?" Korra recognized the name of the weekly magazine they published on campus.  
  
"Asami Sato? How are things with her."   
  
Her blood was boiling. "Do you ask these questions to the male players too?" Korra stood up abruptly and let her chair fly backwards. "I'm fucking done here, no further questions."    
  
Once in the hallway her coach was chasing after her. "Korra!" The man was running now looking furious. "Korra you get back here right now!" He grabbed her shoulder and whipped her around. "Do you want to tell me what the flying fuck just happened back there?"  
  
Korra was silent and avoiding his eyes. "Do you know how bad you just made yourself, no how bad you made the whole team look!?" Frustration was building in her veins, her palms were shaking.  

"Well maybe I'm sick of being some freaking figure head. I just want to play ball."  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Her coach asked sensing something was amiss  
  
"Nothing," Korra replied looking at the ground, trying to swallow the golf ball in her throat.   
  
"You've been acting like a crazy for almost two months now. Are you sick?"   
  
"No," she mumbled.  
  
"Are you having family issues?"  
  
"No, no..." Her lip was quivering and she was biting back tears.  
  
"Things bad between you and Sato."   
  
Korra turned around and started walking again. Hot tears were spilling onto her cheeks. Her coach had his hand on her shoulder again. "Korra?" She turned around this time not bothering to hide her face. Her coach gave her a pained expression not used to dealing with all these emotions. "She cheated on me. SHE CHEATED, and now I can't even get through a stupid press conference." Korra wiped her eyes and took in a couple shallow breaths. "I'm sorry okay, I'll figure it out. I'm gonna get my shit together."   
  
Her coach gave her a sympathetic look, "Just find someone to talk to alright Korra?" The athlete nodded in return, "I will."  
  
Life really isn't fair. It's the lesson she was learning fast. She felt worthless and lonely, but she was strong. Korra knew she was strong. She could get through this whatever it was. If Asami wanted to throw away everything they had then so be it. _Fuck love._


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She needed to be reprimanded like a child. She was acting like one for spirit's sake."

_What is that god awful sound?_ Asami felt like she had fallen asleep only minutes ago and now something was waking her up. She cracked an eye lid and looked around for the source of the buzzing. Her phone was dancing across the night stand. She picked it up and looked at the time. _2:45 am_

A picture of her laughing with Korra kissing her cheek lit up the background. Asami shot up. _2:45 shit!_ She hit the green button. "Hey are you okay? What's up?"

Her voice probably sounded groggy, but Korra's was crystal clear. "We need to talk." Asami's heart dropped into her stomach. "Right now?"  


"Yes right now, while I still know exactly what I want to say to you."

_This can't be good._ "Where?"

"The park around the corner from your apartment. In fifteen minutes." **_*click*_**

****

This wasn't good, whatever it was definitely not going to be good. Whatever it was she probably deserved it though. The feeling in her stomach was making her sick. Maybe Korra finally had enough. In her heart she knew at this point she truly didn't deserve her.

 

Extracting herself from the covers Asami ran a hand through her tangled hair. She made her way to the closet and threw on a sweatshirt that sat at the top of a mountain of laundry. It was unusual for her closet to be so messy, but it was also unusual for her life to be so messy as well. Her hair was tangled and she didn't have the energy to do anything fancy. A messy bun would have to suffice. Asami smoothed her hair once more before slipping her feet into a pair of Toms As she grabbed her keys and the door handle her phone started ringing again.

 

Asami let it go for a second, figuring it was Korra telling her to hurry up, but when she looked at the screen there was no picture of the two of them. Only an unfamiliar number and a black background.   


At the park Korra sat on a bench and waited. It had been more than a half hour since the planned meeting time. What she had to say was only getting more brutal and honest by the second. _Really._ Not even a courtesy text or call. It was rude, so, so rude. When Korra finally spotted headlights coming to a stop, she stood and crossed her arms. The athlete probably looked like a ticked off mother whose kids were late for dinner. She didn't care though, Asami needed to be reprimanded like a child. She was acting like one for spirit's sake.   


The taller woman quietly shuffled her way over to the bench. She sat down without a word, staring at her feet the entire time.   


"Not even a hello?"

Asami didn't lift her head. The anger boiling in Korra's stomach was spilling over. "You know what, good! Please don't say a fucking thing. I called you here so I could talk." The brown skinned girl took a couple steps and planted herself in front of Asami.  


"This relationship or whatever you want to call it has been all about you ever since YOU," she emphasized the word, "left for Zaofu.  If you don't remember I encouraged you to go. I thought it was the good unselfish thing to do. Let my smart, beautiful girlfriend go and get everything she deserves. You don't deserve it though, you've been nothing but cold and selfish since you left. You only think about yourself and what you want. I know feelings change Asami and we can't control it. Break my fucking heart that's fine, but at least have the decency to tell me it's over before you go and fuck somebody else.   


Asami still hadn't looked up. She stared at the clasped hands in her lap. Korra rolled her eyes, "I told you I thought you needed some time to sort out your feelings, but I realized something. Even if you chose me I couldn't see you the same. Yeah I still love you, and it kind of makes me sick, but when I think about it..." The athlete paused and took a deep breath. "When I think about it, we were done the moment you touched someone else. I can't get past it. I don't see you and I, I see you and..," Korra choked on the words, "you and her."   


Tears rolled down the engineers face and into her pale hands. She still hadn't looked up. Apparently more content with quiet poignancy.   


Korra blew out a huff, "So you've got nothing to say?" She threw her arms in the air, "Nothing to say at all!? Really?" She paced back and forth more angry then she'd been since all of this bullshit started. "Fucking say something, please!"  


Asami looked up, her eyes bloodshot and pale skin slick with tears. Korra had no room for sympathy or remorse until she said, "There was an accident." "What are you talking about?" The athlete was confused, none of what Asami did was by accident, and she sure didn't accidentally say any of this. "There was an accident at the factory." Her tears were flowing harder now and she didn't bother wiping them. "My father is dead."  


Timing was a funny thing. Well not funny 'haha,' funny strange. Of course this happened now. The moment she worked up the courage to stop feeling sorry for herself and stop being so sympathetic. Asami was sobbing now, it was time to be a friend right now. _Just a friend_.  


She sat down on the bench next to Asami. "I'm sorry." Was it bad she wasn't apologizing for the words she said, but for the fact that her father was dead? She put an arm around her and the crying woman leaned into her.   


"Korra, I'm sorry for what I did to you. I know you can't believe me, but I'm sorry. Everything you said was true and I don't deserve you or us or anything. But please just... Just..."  


"Shhh," Korra rubbed her arm, "I know." She sat like that rocking, while Asami cried for what seemed like hours. Asami had never really talked about her father. From what she'd heard he was an amazing business man, but also a liar and a cheat. The apple didn't fall far from the tree. Asami didn't say anything and Korra started to wonder what she was thinking. It'd probably be best to keep quiet though.

 

When the engineer finally sat up a bit the sky was purple with the first light. Asami wiped her blotched face with a sleeve. "I've got to go to Republic City, make the arrangements, the phone calls," she sighed, "see what kind of shape the factory is in." Korra squeezed her shoulder, "I should be back within the next two days. I can help you." Asami nodded, but otherwise kept silent.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

"You look like hell. Did you even attempt to sleep last night?"

Korra sat with a towel around her neck in the locker room. Her skin had a light film of sweat from the warm-up. "I'm fine." Her coach slanted his eyes at her, "We didn't come this far to lose because you chose not to go to bed last night."

"I'm fine."

"You better be."

Walking out into the light of the arena the crowd roared, but Korra's mind was silent. For the first time in a long time there was no chaos in her head. Was she happy? No, but her thoughts were organized. The anthem played, the line-up was called and she took a second to herself. She looked at the empty seat where Asami should've sat. A pang of sadness hit her core, but she shook it off. There was business to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new story A Needle In The Haystack if you want something a little lest angsty and dramatic.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe she just needed a distraction from her world crashing down around her."

Asami had been on the phone all morning. The situation was messy from what she'd heard. She had cried enough last night for a lifetime, still she found herself on the bridge of tears all day. There were two suitcases in the hallway of her apartment, both overflowing with unfolded clothes and toiletries.   
  
On the couch Asami sat down with a mug of tea. She let the hot water soothe her throat. Sighing the young woman sat back on the couch and closed her eyes. She thought about her father. He had always insisted his daughter have the best of everything. The best education, the best clothes, exotic food, newest technology, but when her mother passed he was emotionally blocked off. Yeah he told her he loved her, but they'd never spend time together. The only way to get affection was getting great grades or being first chair in the orchestra. She consistently had to show him her worth. Nonetheless she still mourned him, anyone's heart would break watching their father's casket being lowered into the ground.   
  
Dad was gone and Korra didn't want her anymore. The main difference between the two of them was she had to prove her worth to her father. Korra always saw the best in her, until there was nothing else to see. It was in this moment she realized everyone who was truly important to her was gone.    
  
The flight to Republic City was leaving in four hours. Asami had to summon energy for two more hours of packing before she could head out. There was a knock on the door and it wasn't completely unexpected. She hadn't caught up with her lab partners in two days.  Kuvira was practically begging for a reason to stop by and she gave her one. Asami wasn't completely opposed to the idea of her presence, but she wasn't going to invite her over.   
  
"Come in."   
  
The knob turned and Kuvira poked her head in through the door. "I could've been a robber you know." Asami cracked a half-hearted smile. "What's wrong, you disappeared again?" Kuvira looked at the disaster of an apartment and the overflowing suitcases. "Are you leaving?" She began shuffling between stacks of papers and piles of clothes. The athlete took a seat on the couch next to the other woman.   
  
Asami nodded, "I'm going to Republic City, my father, he uh passed away last night." She dropped her eyes to her lap. "What," Kuvira pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry to hear that." Asami hugged her back and buried her head into her shoulder. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"This hug is doing it for me." Kuvira laughed lightly and Asami extracted herself from her arms. She covered her hand with her own. "I'll be alright, but thank you." The athlete searched her sad eyes for a moment before nodding. "When does your flight leave?"  
  
Asami sank back into the couch cushions. "Tonight at 10 and I've got a lot to do before I leave. I need to get up." The athlete got to her feet and extended her hand. "So come on let's go," she pulled the sad woman up, "I'll help you pack."   
  
Asami went into the bedroom only to reappear with another armful of clothes. Kuvira had pulled one suitcase towards her, she was folding and repacking various pieces. She smiled up at the stack of moving clothes. "You know these would fit better if you folded them." Asami dropped the pile of clothes into the empty suitcase. "I guess that's what you're here for."   
  
Kuvira grinned, but then her expression turned grim. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"   
  
Asami plopped down a few feet from her with a stack of papers. She shuffled through them absentmindedly. "I got a call at 3 in the morning. They were testing these mecha suits. The new design apparently had some type of cannon mounted in the chest. During the test run, he was electrocuted inside the machine. Dad always loved to be the guinea pig, but clearly he hadn't been working on this himself." Asami closed the folder. "He never would've made such elementary mistakes.   
  
"Well you should find out who did. Someone needs to pay for this," Kuvira's brows were furrowed with anger. Asami shook her head, "no that's not how we work, accidents happen and we learn from our mistakes," she paused, "no matter how costly they are."   
  
The engineer went to grab another armful of clothes, she added them to the pile and joined Kuvira folding. They worked in comfortable silence for a while. Asami shook out a black blouse and folded the arms backwards. "Korra officially ended things with me."  
  
Kuvira dropped the pair of jeans, "After your father passed? What is wrong with her?" Asami was shaking her head, "She didn't know at the time."   
  
"Oh." Kuvira picked up the same pair of pants and began folding again. "Still though that's..."   
  
Asami rolled her eyes, "Don't act sympathetic Kuv," The athlete couldn't hide a small grin, "Alright, I'm sorry, but I'm not that sorry."   
  
"I blew it with her. All we did was fight at the end. She couldn't get past what happened between us." The engineer picked up another blouse. "Well I guess neither of us could get past it."   
  
Kuvira dropped the last pair of pants into the suit case. She looked like she was about to speak, but she held herself back. Zipping up the luggage, she lifted herself to her feet. "Is there anything else I can do?"   
  
Asami was shaking her head, "I think I'm all packed." She stood up and flipped the cover to the suitcase over. "I think I'm gonna clean up a bit, change, and go." Looking around the apartment she pushed her bangs behind her ear, they fell back a moment later. Finally her eyes settled on Kuvira, the woman was just as lethal as the day she met her.    
  
Green eyes met grey and Asami took a step towards her. "Thank you," she gave a half smile, "I needed the help." Kuvira took another look around the room. "It's no problem. Good luck with all the arrangements, try not to overwork yourself." She took a step towards Asami who grinned, "you know I don't know how to do that."   
  
The athlete pushed Asami's raven hair behind her ear, this time it stayed. "If you need to talk or anything. I'm a phone call away." The engineer leaned into her touch. Kuvira wrapped an arm around the slim waist and pulled the other woman into a hug. After a minute she leaned back and before she could speak Asami's lips were on hers.   
  
It was an impulsive move, but this kiss was different than any other one they'd shared. Lust was the fuel between them before, but Asami had changed the game. She wasn't sure what she was trying to say without words, but hopefully her point was getting across. It wasn't love between them. There were feelings, but not love.   
  
The kiss grew deeper and Asami wrapped her arms around Kuvira's neck. The athlete's hard body encompassed hers. It felt good, but it wasn't Korra. She tried to push that thought from her mind. Kuvira's hands idly roamed up and down her sides. She was being so gentle, it was kind of strange. Asami dug her nails into the muscular back and Kuvira moaned into her mouth.   
  
Their tongues met swirling gently in the sweet embrace. Asami bit down on a thin lip. Reactively Kuvira pressed them tighter together. Finding the bottom of her t-shirt the taller woman slipped her hand against the rock hard stomach. Kuvira sighed, but pulled back. "Are you sure? Things are crazy right now."  
  
_What?_ Kuvira wasn't one for asking permission. _Am I being a little crazy right now_ ) Asami answered her eagerly with a kiss. _Whatever._ They continued on, mouths sliding against eachother and stealing touches of bare skin. It wasn't enough. Between kisses the engineer breathed, "I want you." The words resonated on both of their lips. Asami wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not. Maybe right now she just needed a distraction. Something to divert her attention from the walls crashing down around her.   
  
Kuvira deepened the kiss this time. She grasped Asami's bottom with two hands and backed her into the bedroom. _That's more like it_.  The back of her thighs connected with the bed and the intertwined couple landed together. Kuvira had her pinned, she took one look at the woman below. Black hair framed her pale face. She grabbed a handful and sunk her mouth onto the engineers neck. Asami moaned as her lips worked lower and lower. Her free hand was taken in a strong grasp and everything else faded away.   


  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
  
As the bus slowed to a stop a cheering crowd was clearly visible from the windows. A few people held signs that read 'Welcome back champs' and '28-0.' The win was bittersweet when she lost one of the only things she cared about more than basketball. Still the applauding fans lifted her heart a little.   
  
She spotted Opal waving with her number painted on her cheeks. She stepped off the bus and into the crowd. Hands clapped her back and ruffled her hair. Her roommate was pushing through the bodies until she pulled Korra into a hug. "You guys did it, I'm so proud of you!"    
  
Korra smiled from ear to ear, genuinely happy to see her friend. "Thanks Opal." She was being tugged towards a parked Satomobile. "You better be ready for the party we've planned for the team tonight." She took sat down in the passenger seat. "I don't know Op, I'm pretty beat."   
  
The petite girl stared daggers at her. "What's wrong?" Korra stared straight ahead. "You guys are world champions and you're upset. What happened with Asami?" The athlete winced a bit.   
  
She threw her bag into the backseat with a huff. "We broke up." Immediately Opal, grabbed her shoulder and squeezed. "I'm so sorry Korra. I know you really loved her."  
The other woman nodded and bit back a few tears. "I guess feelings change."   
  
A few hours later Korra laid in bed, content with feeling sorry for herself. As long as nobody was watching it was fine with her. There was a gentle knock on the door and Opal peeked her head in. "What the hell Korra!?"   
  
"What."   
  
"I told you to be ready a half hour ago."   
  
"Ugh," she said burying herself under the covers. With surprising strength Opal tore the blankets back. "Get up you're not doing this like last time." She was tugging on Korra's arm now. "Get your ass in the shower, I'm having people over to pregame in a few minutes."   
  
"Opal..."  
  
The young girl was using all her strength to push Korra into the bathroom. "At least just come out tonight, if you don't have any fun I'll bring you back myself. Now go!"  
  
Reluctantly Korra turned on the water.  She shed her clothes and tested the heat with the back of her hand. Deciding it was good enough she stepped in. _Maybe tonight will be good for me_. She let the hot water beat down on her back washing away  the grime from the airport and bus.   
  
A few minutes later she turned off the water and grabbed her towel. Music and voices were resonating from the common room. _Great_. Hopefully she could creep to her room without being seen half naked. Wrapping the fabric tighter around her she gently pushed open the door. Thinking the coast was clear she dashed  into the hallway only to collide with another body.   
  
"Ah crap, I'm sorry." Korra spun around to see who she'd just assaulted. Her mouth went dry.  
  
"That's okay," Miyah eyed her from head to toe. "It's been a while stranger." 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's go, this is your party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm just having way to much fun writing this. Two updates in one day, I'm making up for missed time.

"Seriously?" Asami ran her fingers across her neck. She looked in the mirror sitting at her old vanity. _A freaking hickey, is she serious? What are we sixteen years old_? Given at the time it felt really, really good, but CEO's don't have hickeys. She dabbed foundation on her neck. CEO, she was still adjusting to the title. Asami hadn't even worked up the courage to get to the factory. She couldn't put it off any longer though. It might be easier if someone went with her, but it was way too soon to bother Korra. Especially after the stunt she pulled yesterday evening. The heiress couldn't say she regretted it. Kuvira did an excellent job of taking her mind off things. The awkward goodbye though, Asami winced thinking about it. No, 'love you,' or anything relevant. More like a 'catch ya later.' At least Kuvira wasn't making it more than it was. Satisfied that her neck was one consistent shade. She threw her bag over her shoulder and left the estate.

 

Driving Asami grew more nervous with each passing block. Future Industries always seemed so untouchable, like a safe haven. She pulled onto the factory grounds and slowly made her way around to the back. Everything seemed in order, the test track, the garage, the Satomobile fleet, but then her eyes shifted to the lab. A giant burnt black hole replaced the cement wall. Bent rebar protruded from the cracked concrete.

 

Asami parked the vehicle and stepped out in her work boots. As she walked to ground zero the small rugged pebbles turned into huge chunks. Soon she was at the mountain of rock, that if she climbed would lead her into the laboratory. She could see where the mecha suit had landed. Thank god they had cleaned that up, it'd be unbearable to see the twisted steel where her father had died trapped. So it was more than electrocution, whatever it was generated enough force to shoot him through a 12inch concrete wall. Asami began ascending the pile of rubble.

 

"Ms. Sato!" One of her father's oldest advisors was hurrying towards her. "You shouldn't be out here, it's dangerous." Asami held a single finger up that stopped him in his tracks. "I'm going to give this spiel one time and I'm trusting you to deliver it quickly and accurately to the rest of the people at this company." The heiress descended the rubble and entered what was left of the lab. She stood face to face with her agitator. "This;" she raised her arms in a gesture to the entire factory, "may my father rest in peace, is mine now. I expect nothing less than the same courtesy and respect that you showed him. By that I mean, do NOT underestimate me. I am not weak or fragile, or delicate. I don't need doors held open for me just because I'm a woman."

 

"Well we always held the door open for your father."

 

Asami pinched her brow. "You know what I mean. I am just as capable as he was and as soon as we put him to rest we will begin putting the pieces back together. Is that clear?" The man nodded along with the couple other men who stood in the background. "So explain to me, just what was he working on in here?"

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Korra poked her head out the door. She was trying to get her roommate's attention without alerting everyone else. "PSSSST," she flailed her arms, "PSSST OPAL." She was half yelling, half whispering. "Opal!" The petite woman whipped her head around. Korra beckoned violently, "C'mere!" Excusing herself from company she made her way down the hallway.

 

Once inside the room Korra shut the door behind them. "Why is she here?"

 

"Who?"

 

Korra rolled her eyes, "You know who." Opal put on her best innocent smile, "Oh Miyah?"

 

"Yeah Miyah."

 

"Well we planned this before you guys came back," she threw her arms up in mock defense, "I had no idea what was going on between you and Asami. Plus she's my friend and I like her." She looked Korra up and down taking in the cargo pants and turquoise flannel. "You look good roomie." The athlete put her hands over her eyes and fell to the bed. "What you can't handle one little girl crush? I remember a few months ago when flocks of lesbians would be waiting for you in the parking lot, signing up for your classes, watching you in the gym-"

 

"Ok Op.."

 

"Seriously it was like a little lesbian coven wherever you went."

 

"Ok I see your point."

 

"So why are you nervous? You think she's cute?"

 

If it wasn't for her brown skin, Korra was sure she would've been beet red. "I mean I guess so, yeah."

 

Opal laughed, "Okay so relax, it's not like you _have_ to do anything," she dragged out the word. "I just want you to have fun tonight, you deserve it champ." For the second time that night Opal was tugging on Korra's arm. "Let's go, this is your party." _My party, mhmm._ Right now Korra's idea of a party was a bowl of ice cream and unlimited streaming of Neflix.

 

 

 The duo made their way out into the common room. She was trying to take in the small throng of people, but she was swept off of her feet. Bolin was bear hugging her, "You killed it out there. I swear you made everyone look like freaking turtles, who knew you were so quick? And that game against Zaofu tech! When you took that girl out, what happened!?" Before Korra had the time to get angry someone was pulling her into a hug. "Mako? Am I seeing a ghost?" The tall man laughed and let her go. "No it's really me. I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while I've been busy."

 

She punched him in the chest lightly, "Well I'm glad you're here."

 

"Me too."

 

Opal was bee lining it towards them, balancing 4 large shots. Korra grinned, "Oh nice, one for each of us."  The other woman was shaking her head. "Nope, Mako's driving. Two for you champ, you need to loosen up."

 

"Ugh, are you going to call me champ every time you want to coax me into something?"

 

"Probably champ."

 

_Fuck it._ Korra cheers'd Opal with one hand and Bolin with the other. Tossing the liquor down her throat she coughed and handed the glasses back. It was all she could do not to gag. Drinking wasn't her strong suit, she'd be feeling those in a few minutes. _Food._ Yes food was necessary if she was going to survive the night. She made her way to the kitchenette and opened up the mini fridge. Bending down she reached into the freezer portion for a Hot Pocket. Opening the box she began cracking one with her teeth. She stood up and kicked the door closed.

 

When she turned she was face to face with Miyah. Impulsively Korra said, "Hom pockem?" The other woman laughed, "How about you try that again." Taking the package out of her mouth she smirked, "Hot Pocket?"

 

"No thank you," Miyah leaned casually against the counter. While shutting the microwave door Korra tried to sneak a glance without being noticed. The woman's deep brown hair framed her face, she smiled into the room and casually sipped from her glass. The tight black blouse she wore complimented her short, blue, ruffled skirt. "So why are you hiding out in the kitchen away from everyone else?"

 

Korra raised an eyebrow, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

 

"Well when I saw the guest of honor shuffling around by herself, I got curious."

 

_Hah hah she still likes me._ "Well to be perfectly honest with you these people," she pointed to the rest of the party, "will be attempting to spoon feed me alcohol all night. I'm a terrible lightweight and I thought I could use a first line of defense." The microwave beeped right on cue. Korra popped open the door, "I swear I didn't plan that or anything." There it was again, that funny thing about timing.

 

Miyah was giggling at her banter. "Well when we get to the bar, make sure you let me buy you a drink before the others get to you." Usually she'd be trying to weasel her way out of the situation, but what the hell. _This is my party isn't it?_ The athlete took a tiny bite out of her Hot Pocket. "Sure thing." Before she could think of something else to say Bolin clapped a hand on her shoulder. He had ditched the glasses and carried a bottle of whiskey.

 

"C'mon champ." His forehead was already sweating as he ushered the bottle into her hand. "Spirits Bolin, it hasn't even been 10 minutes since the last one." She looked at Miyah, "See what I'm talking about?" The girl laughed again. "How about this, I'll take one if the lovely lady here," she pointed the bottle at Miyah, "takes one with me."

 

"You're on," snatching the bottle the other girl put it too her lips and swigged. _Shit she didn;t even bat an eye._ Bolin clapped his hands in excitement, "Yes! Yes! Yes! See Miyako, this is why we keep you around." She wrapped an arm around Korra's waist and put the bottle to her lips. The athlete's eyes grew wide when she tilted it back, but she tried her best not to flinch when she was done. Damn, she was still bold as ever. The flirty contact was different, but it didn't feel bad. It was fun.

 

_Ah shit._ An hour later the room wasn't quite spinning, but Korra knew she was drunk. People were piling into Satomobiles and she was making her way to Mako's. Some girl he had brought along was already riding shotgun and Opal and Bolin were in the backseat. Korra hopped over the back and squeezed in next to her roommate.

 

"Shoot, I thought this was my ride too!" Miyah stood next to the packed vehicle.

 

Opal looked up at her, "You can squeeze. Mako didn't tell us he was bringing a lady friend."  At that statement Bolin clapped a hand on his shoulder. "And I applaud your taste!" The black haired girl in the front blushed and smiled. Opal pushed his head to the side, "I'm not putting up with your little drunk remarks all-"

 

The conversation faded into the background when Korra felt a hand on her shoulder. Miyah was hopping over the side of the car as gracefully as she could in a skirt. Korra couldn't help but watch the show she got when the girl slid onto her lap. _Maybe this whole single thing wasn't that bad after all._


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm the champ, this is my night, and I'm going to have fun.

The ride to the club was slow. First, Mako was an obsessively cautious driver. He was going to be a cop and traffic tickets were not going to get in his way. Secondly, Korra had a beautiful woman in her lap. It was enough work trying to keep her cool, but Opal was making it harder by turning and winking at her every few minutes. Tonight was going to be interesting that was for sure. She could see Mako's hand resting on top of a smaller one in between shifting gears, not to mention having a front row seat for Opal and Bolin's P.D.A. They were never good at keeping their hands off of each other when they were sober. After a few drinks, forget about it. They probably weren't even drunk though, Korra was the lightweight here. Still she couldn't turn off her emotions. The alcohol did the opposite of what she'd hoped. Instead of making her numb, her feelings were on full blast. Every few beats her heart was experiencing pangs of jealousy. Korra was missing the comfortable love and affection. She missed having someone know her inside and out. The unconditional love, unyielding passion, unquestionable loyalty. _Pssht._ Maybe she'd never had those things in the first place. But whatever tonight she was going to embrace Opal's philosophy. _I'm the champ, this is my night, I'm going to have fun._

She extracted an arm from between the car door and her thigh. Shifting her weight under Miyah's she rested her palm on the other girl's knee. Her heart was beating fast waiting for her reaction. The other woman didn't turn around or say a word. She was silently freaking out, her mind was running in a thousand directions trying to imagine what Miyah was thinking. _Ah definitely the wrong move._ Korra was panicking so much she didn't realize there was a rhythm being tapped on the back of her hand. Miyah leaned back a bit, turned and gave Korra a daring smile. _Phew._

Pulling up to the club she could tell from the crowd outside it was going to be packed. This time they used the doors to exit the Satomobile. Miyah slipped off of her lap, but Korra still felt just as warm. Opal was already at the door chatting up the bouncer and pointing out names on his list. One by one they entered through the threshold and black curtains. The bouncers shined a blue light on all of their ID's, but when he got to Korra he stopped. "Are you who I think you are?"

"Uh?"

"I watched the game on TV the other night! You killed it out there."

Korra prepared her usual spiel, "Yeah the team worked real hard this season. Hopefully we can do it two years in a row."

The bouncer actually barked a laugh. Someone in the crowd was complaining about it taking so long. He shot them the scariest look she had ever seen. The large bald man turned back to Korra. "Your team looked like trash compared to you, kid. Great work out there."

"Uh, thanks?" Korra went to walk into the club, but she was held up one more time.

"Wait you don't think I can get a picture with you?"

"Uh?"

"C'mon just real quick."

"I guess s-" before she could finish her sentence there was a large arm wrapped around her and a flash. A few people in line were yelling in protest. _Ugh._

"Thanks Korra, can I call you Korra? I can't wait to show my wife this!"

"Yeah no problem," she finally managed to escape, pushing past the black curtains. Inside the only light was coming from tiny blue orbs hanging from the ceiling. She'd never been here before. The bass was booming and none of her friends were in sight. Thanks to the bouncer now she was engaged in a game of drunk hide and seek.

Korra started making her way to what she thought was the bar. Squeezing through bodies and unheeded yelling apologies was not her idea of fun. Finally she bumped into a bar stool. Mounting it clumsily she pulled out her phone. Her first motive was trying to appear not to be a total loner, the second came when she realized she could just text Opal to find her. One of the bartenders approached her, "What can I get you?"

There was a hand on her shoulder for probably the 10th time that night."Two rum and cokes please." Korra turned her head to find Miyah standing behind her. "I hope you're still game for that drink I promised you." The athlete turned her head from side to side testing her vertigo. _Good enough._

"Of course. I wouldn't want to deny you the privilege." Korra jokingly brushed off her shoulders. Miyah laughed, "It is a privilege indeed, I'm surprised the bouncer didn't find a way to bring you home."

"I'd much rather have someone else bring me home." _What? That's seriously the best thing you could think of?_ Two drinks were sliding down the bar towards them. Miyah smiled and dropped a few bills. Korra offered her the stool and she took it without question. The place was packed but the athlete managed to lean her side against the bar and face the other woman.

"So what happened to that girlfriend of yours?"

She took a hearty swig and set the glass back down. _Well shit was there even any coke in that?_ "We broke up." Miyah put on a sad face. Korra was sure it was 100% fake. "What about you, nobody special in your life?"

"Nope." Her answer was short and sweet. She liked it. They sat like that making small talk for a while. Digging out each other's interests, talking about school. Korra didn't even get mad when she asked about the game against Zaofu. I guess a lot of people thought she hit Kuvira on purpose. It was true, but it was Korra's duty to assure them it wasn't. After the second round of drinks she needed a break. Thinking back to the dorm she realized she'd been mixing all types of liquor. The morning was not going to be pretty.

Miyah had been quiet for a while and Korra was afraid she was getting bored. _C'mon think of something._ "Wanna dance?"

The brown haired girl shook her head, "Not really. Dancing isn't my thing."

_Yikes._ "How about a game of pool? I'm pretty terrible, but it's still fun."

"Hmm, I'm not really in the mood for games." Miyah was looking up at the balcony. "How about we find out what's up there?"

Korra followed her eyes to the top of the spiral staircase. "I'm pretty sure it's just a couple couches-" _Ohhhhhh. Shut up Korra._ "but yeah lets go." Moments later Miyah was towing her by the wrist. If they were separated she was sure she'd probably never find her way out of the club. The athlete was getting a little more aggressive parting the numerous bodies. This time she skipped the apologies because hell, she wasn't really sorry in the first place.

Korra, who's coordination was typically phenomenal, struggled to keep her balance on the iron staircase. Once upstairs there were a string of couples leaning against the railing and tangled up in the velvet booths. "Think we can get out on the roof? It's so nice out." Miyah was pointing at another staircase this one less maintained then the last.

"I don't see why not," Korra replied. She let herself continue to be tugged to the new destination. They climbed three flights of steps until they came across an iron door. 'Roof Access,' written in big red letters across it. Miyah shook the handle but it wouldn't budge. "Move over." Korra jiggled the handle, dropped her shoulder and shoved her way out into the night. They weren't that high up, but the view was really magnificent. Republic City was glowing before their swimming eyes.

Turning a corner Korra leaned against the concrete wall that housed the staircase. "It's gorgeous out here. Kinda strange how a city can be so peaceful."

Miyah nodded beside her, "Mhmm." She took Korra's hand in her own. The brown skinned woman looked down at the laced fingers and then smiled. A few seconds of comfortable silence passed until the other woman said, "hey."

Korra turned her head and Miyah's lips were on hers. The first kiss was gentle. They paused and looked at each other momentarily. She then leaned in once more, wanting the soft lips on hers again. The shorter woman wrapped her arms around Korra's neck, pulling their bodies together. No it wasn't Asami, but it felt good to physically connect with someone. She squeezed tighter until she was between Miyah's warm body and the cool concrete wall.

Korra slanted her head and the kiss grew more urgent. She could feel the other woman's hands start to wander down her shoulders and search her sides. After everything that happened the touch made her feel guilty and she didn't know why. _No._ Korra was trying to push the destructive thoughts from her mind. She let Miyah continue, and her hands began to roam as well.

After a few minutes they were stuck somewhere between first and second base. Not knowing where things were heading, Korra's phone vibrating was kind of a relief.

"Leave it," Miyah breathed in between kisses.

Korra kissed her back, "It could be important." With one arm around the woman she slid the phone from her pocket. _Of course._ Asami's name was in big white letters across the screen. It was almost two in the morning she could be in trouble. "I've got to take this."

Miyah went back to kissing the side of her mouth. "Ello?"

" _Korra?”_

"What's wrong?" The athlete sucked in a sharp breath when Miyah ran her hands through her hair.

" _I'm sorry for calling so late, I just needed..."_ Asami's voice trailed off on the phone. " _Are you busy right now?"_

"Uh.." Miyah's hand had slipped under her shirt. "...Yeah kinda got a lot on my plate right now."

" _Oh... alright."_

Korra tried to keep quiet, but a soft moan escaped her lips when the other woman began nipping at her neck.

" _Are you ok?_ "

"Yeah, I'm uh, fine," she was trying to motion for Miyah to stop, but it wasn't working. "How about I call you in the morning?"

" _Ok that's fine. Sorry to bother you. Goodnight._ "

Korra had hit the end call button before any words could leave her mouth. Her hands were back around the slender waist and the couple's lips met in a wild frenzy. She didn't need to worry about Asami's troubles right now. After all she was the champ, this was her night, and she was having fun.


	20. Chapter 20

Morning was usually Korra's friend. There was so much someone could do being up before everybody else; workouts, homework, television, you name it. Today however, she was taking full advantage of the solitude with her head in the toilet. It was really quite embarrassing, drinking half of what everyone else did and being hung over. Rinsing out her mouth for the second time, Korra returned to her bed. Under the covers she wrapped an arm around a pillow and snuggled into the sheets.

She slept alone, but it was something she was used to.Yeah, last night she could've had Miyah stay, but it was probably for the best that she didn't. Replaying the events in her mind, she didn't regret any of them.   
  
_"So what you said before about somebody else taking you home?" Miyah still had her arms around Korra's neck and she quickly pecked her lips. It was last call, but neither of them wanted the night to end. It'd be easy to take her home and let things get out of hand. The issue was that Korra actually liked Miyah, if they had sex tonight it'd be rebounding instead of moving on. Still temptation was there, omniscient as ever._

_The athlete kissed her again. "I've got to be honest with you, I really like you Miyah," she received another peck, "But I just got out of a relationship. I don't think I'm ready yet." Korra pulled back a bit, still keeping her arms around the other woman's waist. She hated the look of dejection on her face. "I still have your number though, we could go get dinner this week? My treat?"_

_Miyah smiled lazily at her, "Ok, you're on. Don't let me down."_

_"I won't."_

Opal was right, last night was exactly what Korra needed. She felt better than she had for a long time. Asami had been off of her mind for almost 5 hours, it was probably a new record. Of course she had to ruin it by calling her at almost 2 in the morning, mid-make out. _To just...just what?_ Lately it was always 'just something.' Whatever it was she could never say specifically. Maybe that last phone call would help her start to realize _just_ what she gave up.

Korra told her she'd call her back today and it was the right thing to do. Asami might've tossed her away, but nobody deserved to be alone at a time like this. Today she'd most likely end up seeing her, she wasn't one for breaking her word. A game plan was necessary though. Once upon a time Asami had made her strong, but now she was her biggest weakness. She wanted to give off the idea that she was moving on. There was some truth to it, but she couldn't let Asami think winning her back would be easy. 

Was winning her back even an option, she didn't trust her anymore. Korra felt pretty pathetic, but at least she had brought down the final hammer. Shaking her pounding head she pressed it into a pillow. She let out a muffled scream before breaking for air. Keeping all of her conflicting emotions under control seemed impossible. Bottom line her heart was broken, Miyah wasn't going to magically fix it and neither was Asami. _Seriously, fuck love._

\--------------------------------------

 

 

With a gloved finger, Asami pushed the button to raise the garage at the warehouse. The iron door ascended on its chain, slowly revealing boots, jeans, a white t-shirt, and Korra's expressionless face. She took a few steps until she was inside standing only an arm's length away.  "Hey." The athlete didn't respond she just stared blankly. Asami followed her glance which ended at her neck. _Oh shit._ She was so distracted this morning covering up the hickey didn't cross her mind. She tried to be casual, but failed miserably when clapping a hand to her neck. It was too late, the apologetic look on her face wasn't helping..

Korra blew out a breath, smirked, and let her shoulders rise and fall quickly. She freaking shrugged. An icy wave of dread passed over Asami. Something that would have pushed her over the edge two weeks ago only merited a shrug. _A fucking shrug?_ Not even a snippy remark, or a frown. Just a shrug.

"How are you holding up?"

_I'm fucking losing it._ "I'm okay," Asami sighed, "It's just hard sorting through all the papers and realizing he's gone, you know? He's not going to be there pushing me to study, or helping me design some new crazy contraption. I guess this is how he'd want to go though, in the name of discovery."

Korra kicked at a pile of dust on the floor. "If anyone can get through this Asami it's you. You're just as smart and talented as he was." She looked around the shop, not meeting the other woman's eyes.

"Thanks Korra... and thanks for coming... after everything." The athlete nodded keeping her expression even. She looked as if she was holding something back, but Asami didn't dare inquire. Usually Korra spoke her mind freely, if she kept something to herself it was probably best left unsaid. "I have to go to the funeral home and finish the arrangements," Asami paused for a moment, "uh, you don't have to, but if you want to  come, I'll probably leave in a bit." In her mind she begged some higher power for the other woman to agree. Asami wanted to be around her, it was selfish, but she put her at ease.

 Korra gave a half smile, "I'll come with you, if that's what helps."

Asami sighed a quiet breath of relief, "It does, more than you know."

 

\--------------------------

 

Leaving the garage they headed for the red Satomobile parked outside. Both doors slammed shut and they were off. Korra snuck a glance at Asami and it was hard to stop staring. The raven hair flew wildly behind her, her green eyes were focused on the road, but the lips that usually curved with a smile were set seriously in place. Still the sight was breathtaking, a familiar ache of desire sat with Korra. She batted it away, but it never ceased. Ignoring it was the only thing she could do.

Just like she tried to ignore the hickey on the far side of Asami's neck. Seriously _what the fuck._ It took every fiber of her being to not walk out the warehouse a few minutes earlier. Shrugging was the best response she could think of for what now seemed like a game of who could hurt the other person more. Did she finish crying on her shoulder and then climb into bed with Kuvira? Korra shook her head again, as if her mind was like an Etch A Sketch and she could erase an ugly drawing.

A hickey though, how fucking juvenile. At least Asami had the decency to put a scarf on.  Picturing Kuvira putting her dirty little lips all over her girl though. No not her girl, but it was still just as infuriating. She wanted to reach over and grab Asami's hand off the gear shift, to claim to her, to make her body react to her touch. Instead Korra curled her hands into fists and kept them at her sides. She wasn't giving in.

As the vehicle coasted to a stop, her eyes searched the property. The grass was well manicured and rosebushes lined the sidewalks. She followed the taller woman inside where a short, dumpy looking man greeted them. His black hair was slicked back and he shook their hands a little too enthusiastically.

"So let's get down to business." The two women sat down at a mahogany table. "So we've put the order in for the casket, it will be closed of course." Asami nodded grimly. "The plot was already paid for. Next to your mother and how beautiful. It's so touching when people spend eternity together," He shuffled a few papers against the table, "There are only a few loose ends we need to tie up." The funeral director had a serious look on his face, but Korra saw right through him. "The hall rental, flowers, pole bearers, prayer cards," he tapped a few buttons on the calculator, "choir, security, headstone, burial, reception area, and catering. Will bring your total to just under 30,000 Yuans."

 

"30,000 Yuans!?" Korra almost yelled, "Are you serious?" She looked from the funeral director to Asami in outrage.

"It's okay Korra, I can afford it." Asami had already taken her checkbook from her purse. The stubby man's eyes widened greedily.

"No," Korra slammed her hand down on the table. "He," she gestured to the man with an open palm, "knows who you are and he's taking you for a ride." Korra snatched the bill from his hands before he could get a grip on it. "Professional pole bearers, a thousand Yuans!?" She looked at Asami, "Are you telling me there won't be six capable people at the service to carry the casket? Nine thousand Yuans for a hearse? Are we buying it or using it for an hour?"

The man was adjusting his jacket and stammering. His bottom lip quivered, producing no explanation. Korra crumpled up the bill and tossed it over her shoulder. Asami laid a hand on her forearm trying to coax her to relax. "She's not paying any more than 15 thousand."

"Korr-"

"Fifteen thousand Yuans!" She slammed a fist down on the table, "That's plenty for the service and profits, you little snake." The man had recoiled into the chair. His eyes darted to Asami's but they wouldn't dare meet Korra's.

"But you don't understand in order to keep everything luxurious-"

Korra grabbed the collar of his shirt. "You might be able to run this little game on other people, but clearly you don't know who I am." The man's brow began to sweat and he had a hand on the threatening wrist. The athlete pulled harder and whispered, "I'll fight a man, and I'll win."

"Enough Korra," Asami said sternly. She let go of his collar. _Okay._ Maybe she had taken things a little too far, but she was angry at everyone and everything. "Fifteen thousand Yuans, do we have a deal?" The man's lips were pressed into a tight line when he nodded. Asami scribbled for a few seconds and ripped the rectangular sheet from the book. She gently slid the paper across the polished table. Korra had already stood up. The heiress slid her chair back, nodded at the man and left the room.

The sun had long past set when they returned to Future Industries. Asami shut the door and made her way around the front of the vehicle. Heat radiated from the shiny chrome grill. Korra held her hand a few inches from it and traced it's length. When the heiress stopped in front of her, she faced her full on.

Looiking at her with those deadly eyes, Korra let her hands be taken in a gentle clutch. "Thank you again, for everything today," she smiled coyly, "Who knew you were such a good negotiator?" Korra laughed a bit and let her mouth settle into her typical smirk. Stepping closer, Asami stopped when their hips were lightly touching.

_No, no, no._ She was trying to keep her willpower in check. A pair of soft lips lingered only inches from her own. The familiar feel of staggered breathing almost made her melt. Korra was an old candle,  being teased by a faulty lighter. It flickered and sparked trying to create a flame, but the wick wouldn't catch. "Stay with me?" The words were barely more than a whisper. Her lips gently brushed Korra's in more of a careless touch than a kiss. She wanted to melt into the other woman's arms, taste her, kiss her to oblivion The athlete, turned her head to the side, gripped both of the other woman's upper arms and pushed.

"You know I can't." She side stepped Asami and began her walk from the property. She wanted to look over her shoulder, but it was already hard enough to hold back tears.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, I've been extremely busy with college and sports, but i promise I'll finish up soon. Thanks for sticking with me this far. Comments and feedback are always welcome. :)

"Fuck!"   
  
Korra's trophies rocked on their shelf as the door slammed behind her. A heartbeat later two arms were on either side of her head, lips latched onto her pulse point. She tried to hold in a groan when her earlobe was teasingly taken in between teeth.   
  
Korra spent the last few weeks convincing herself she wasn't just grief banging. She liked Miyah. A hand dipped it's way into her sweatpants and cupped the apex of her thighs. "Ohhhh." She _really_ liked Miyah and it was definitely for more than her talents in the bedroom, right?   
  
This had become some kind of crazed routine. Korra had been straight up with her, saying she wasn't ready for anything serious. Miyah only laughed at her honesty, and said that wasn't what she was looking for. She was perfectly content with getting into Korra's pants, no strings attached, and quite literally so.   
  
With a yank at the knot, Korra's sweats were pooled around her ankles. She stepped out of them as hands guided her to the bed and somewhere in the walk from the door to the mattress she lost her shirt too. The backs of her knees connected with the bed, and when she fell into the covers Miyah was straddling her in an instant. Ripples of pleasure ran through her as she peppered kisses across her collar bones. She stopped only to toss her shirt to the growing heap of clothes on the floor

Korra grabbed both sides of her waist, pulling their hips even closer together. Miyah leaned down to claim the other woman's lips greedily. Her fingers worked overtime kneading and twisting the brown nipples, making their way lower and lower. Korra wasn't sure when she started holding her breath, but she didn't exhale when Miyah's mouth hovered inches above her slick heat. Their eyes locked and she muttered, "God you're sexy," her warm breath teasing Korra even more. Her tongue darted out against the bundle of nerves, Korra arched her back and just fucking lost it.   
  
  
2 pleasurable hours later Miyah was taking her time kissing Korra goodbye on the doorstep. Neither were in a rush as they giggled between pecks. As it swung shut on its hinges Korra sank against it sighing a bit. She straightened up and cleared her throat as she noticed Opal shaking her head, "What?"   
  
"Nothing." The petite woman was never really good at holding anything back and by the way she was biting her pen she certainly had something to say.   
  
"Just come out with it."  
  
"Have you even talked to Asami?"  
  
Korra tried to keep straight face, but just hearing her name hurt. Everyone had been walking on eggshells, being careful not to bring up Asami or her current _situation_ with Miyah. She was a little irritated that Opal was prying, but she was just being a good friend. Korra plopped on the couch, "Not since  the funeral."  
  
Opal laid her notebook down, "Don't you think you could use some closure?"   
  
The athlete's eyes brimmed with tears. _Closure._ She'd been avoiding talking with Asami because it would truly mean the end of things. She just wasn't ready and she didn't think she ever would be.  
  
"I...," Korra's heart was racing as she struggled to come up with an excuse, but after a few more moments of spluttering she hung her head. "I still love her."   
  
"Of course you do." Opal took her hand in a comforting gesture as tears pooled in her lap. "What do you want to do?"  
  
Korra sighed heavily which quickly turned into a fit of sobs. Opal pulled her in and she let her friend comfort her. "I just wish she never left." Her words came out between sharp breaths and salty tears. " I know I shouldn't trust her, I should probably hate her for what she did, but something keeps telling me to hold on."  
  
She looked up at her friend, trying to wipe away tears with the butt of her palm. "What do I do?"   
  
"Oh Korra, that's for you to decide."  
  
↔

  
  
These were the dark days, there was no other way to put it. Asami thought things were bad when she lost her mother, but at least back then she had her father. Now there was only one person she truly wanted  and she was certain that ship had sailed.   
  
It'd been two weeks since she stumbled into that diner. The one she just started going to because she knew Korra didn't care for it. But  of course there she was sitting next to some beauty at the counter who wouldn't take her eyes off her.   
  
God it fucking hurt. It hurt so bad realizing she drove the one person she truly loved away. She'd exhausted her supply of bourbon and didn't venture out to get more. Instead of drunk numbness she let her raw emotions run rampant. Korra still probably felt a million times worse.   
  
The first week after the funeral she kept her phone by her side. Hoping Korra might want to talk things out, instead most of her time was spent ignoring texts and calls from Kuvira.   
Now she didn't even bother looking at the device, none of the notifications were the ones she wanted.   
  
The truth was she didn't deserve anyone, not after the way she acted. Spinsterhood didn't seem all that terrible when she envisioned her future. Maybe she was being a bit dramatic, but she couldn't picture herself truly loving anyone else.  
  
Asami's phone buzzed across the nightstand and she didn't move an inch. After a few more seconds the sound was annoying enough for her to pick up. She stared at the screen in disbelief as the picture of her laughing and Korra kissing her lit up the screen.   
  
Asami was frozen in place, her finger hovering over the green button that would let her hear the voice she wanted so badly in her ear. Picking up might just make things a million times more difficult though, it'd mean another few weeks of her trying to forget the most beautiful sound in the world.   
  
Time was running out, any second the call would go to voicemail and there probably wouldn't be a second chance. On a whim she jammed her finger on the red button and sent her phone flying through the sheetrock. The tears she'd worked overtime to dry were falling freely again. She would spare Korra from dealing with her mistakes. It was the least she could do.

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's always her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've owed you guys this for too long.

Korra had called twice before Asami booked her flight back to Zaofu, and once more before the plane landed. It took everything out of her not to pick it up, but she knew it was for the best. She couldn't hurt Korra anymore and she was thoroughly convinced that the relationship was beyond repair. The decent thing to do would be picking up the phone, but she knew all too well how a few words could change everything. It was better like this.

Back at the apartment everything was just as she'd left it, much to her dismay. She just wanted to get rid of this place, it was a constant reminder of the bad decisions she'd made. When the company was officially turned over to her, she had already decided that she'd put  her doctorate on hold.

There was a knock at the door, and Asami knew who it was before answering it. This time however, there was no anxiety. She would never forgive herself for hurting Korra the way she did, but she had started to accept some things. Mainly the fact that Kuvira wasn't for her, and only one person was. Even though she had royally fucked things up with Korra, it wouldn't stop her from showing remorse this time.

 

The athlete came inside, her smug grin not sitting as high as usual. She thought it wouldn't happen, but her stomach did a small involuntary flip.

She leaned against the counter, "I'm glad you're back, I've missed you Asami."

 

"I'm not staying Kuvira. My business is back in Republic City. whatever happened between us, it's over now." She said it without hesitating, but the athlete had her response ready.

 

"You know I care about you, I don't see why you want to be alone."

 

"Loneliness won't kill me. I know that now and I wish I knew it a few months ago. You say you care about me now, but what we started was a mistake."

 

Kuvira didn't flinch at the statement, but after a while Asami could tell it hurt. She had to be honest though, more for herself than anything. "I still love Korra and I probably always will."

 

Kuvira sucked in a deep breath, she reached for the engineer then stopped herself half way. "Asami you and I are supposed to be together."

 

She cocked her head and gave a soft smile, "How do you know that? There is no way of telling for sure." Even though the woman helped ruin relationship, she still nursed a soft spot for her. She grabbed her the hand Kuvira had previously reached out. "If it's true we will find out way back to each other, but as of now I need to do some soul searching."

 

Kuvira looked defeated. She truly had feelings for her, and Asami was sorry, but the way they went about things was so wrong. There was no solid foundation, no trust and respect. Which meant there was no chance of a relationship.

 

Asami laid a delicate hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry Kuvira. I love her, I truly do. For a while I thought maybe you and I would do well together, but I don't think that's the case" The athlete tried to speak, but Asami put a finger over her lips. "There is no trying, even if Korra and I never speak again. The bottom line is if I'm with you it'll always seem like I chose you over her." Asami scooped her last bag from the table and made her way to the door. Looking at the ground she held it ajar and spoke quietly, "I'm sorry Kuvira, but it's always her," and she was gone.

 

 

    *           *           *          *

 

Back in Republic City it'd been a year and Korra hadn't tried to contact her. Asami couldn't say she was anywhere close to over her, but she was learning to live without her. Sometimes it kept her up; thinking about the way she ignored her calls  months ago, but now she knew it was he right decision.

 

If she would've picked up, they would've fell right back into the same cycle again. She needed to feel this loss to even empathize with what she put Korra through. Republic City wasn't the biggest, but thankfully there was enough space to keep from running into each other.

 

Asami was so busy at Future Industries, it's probably never even happen. A year later and she was still cleaning up the messes her father made. Remaking the company image meant a lot of apologies, a lot of money, a lot of pictures.

 

Six months into her presidency, business was up, and now it was almost running itself. The only bad part was regularly doing the things she hated most. Interviews, talk shows, tours, parties, all to lift her name from the dirt. It wasn't so much the event that bored her, but the lack of date.

 

Tonight Asami was voluntarily torturing herself, for the second time that week, by attending the city awards dinner. They were presenting her with a plaque for the park Future Industries had built. The CEO chose to gift it to the city and her investors fought her every step of the way. After tonight though, she knew it'd be worth the expense.

 

The gala was packed, and, Asami tried to stick to the shadows as much as possible. A few reporters caught her, but she managed to only smile for a picture or two. She was fashioned elegantly enough in a black dress with a diving neckline. The silky fabric hugged her curves perfectly, thanks to her newly hired seamstress. The only color to her outfit was a red lining at the foot of the dress, that coordinated with her lipstick. Yes tonight would be another night that Asami Sato was turning heads.

 

She  was a celebrity of late, but all the fame still hadn't filled the void in her life. Once in the ballroom continued to make her way to the stage. Passing by the name tags, she hoped whoever sat next to her wasn't very talkative. The table seated 10 on either side of a podium. From the audience it looked alright, but on stage the chairs were all crammed together.

 

She passed by the names, idly reading. A handful of people had taken their seats, but most were still wandering the floor. The most important people were seated at the center; President Raiko, Tenzin, a few council members, and the award winners were towards the end.

 

Asami was positive she'd be the last seat when she got to the other side of the stage. However when checking the place card it wasn't her swat. Immediately after she read the name her heart was pounding in her ears. She had to say it to herself just to be sure, " _Korra."_

 

10 minutes later somebody signaled everyone to take their seats. Asami tried to remain calm, but she'd scanned the crowd 3 times already. Korra was nowhere in sight. Maybe she wouldn't show up? It'd be kind of a relief, but a part of her really wanted to see her.

 

A short stocky man took the podium and began the introductions. He made his way down the table and each person waved or nodded at the audience. One person before her, and Korra hadn't shown up yet. The applause died down and he spoke, "Ms. Asami Sato, president of Future Industries," into the mic.

 

Asami turned was confident he'd just skip over Korra, but he began reading her name anyway. She felt embarrassed for the athlete, until she turned in her chair and saw the lopsided grin that made her heart race.

 

When they called for everyone to rise for the anthem, she was worried that her legs had turned to jelly. Sitting just a few inches from her was the woman she'd been trying to forget. As the song played most people focused on the flag, but her attention was set on Korra.

 

 

 

         *                  *                *

 

Korra could feel Asami's eyes on her. She tried her best to listen to the song, but her mind was wandering. The black dress made Asami look absolutely irresistible, and suddenly she was worried that someone else might be thinking the same thing.

 

Her jealousy eased after she gave the room a quick once over. Korra had rushed here from soccer practice and she hadn't realized just how elegant the evening was. Her hair was still damp and shirt a little wrinkled. The locker room wasn't the best place to pay attention to detail.

 

The athlete turned to take her seat, but was stopped by a set of hands.  Asami was expertly refolding her pocket square, and stuffing it in her blazer pocket. Korra smiled awkwardly, embarrassed it had been hanging out the whole time. The two sat down and she mouthed the words, "thank you."

 

The man at the podium began speaking again, and Korra wasn't listening. She couldn't help her mouth from curling into a stupid grin. Being around Asami was like that. She knew she'd be here tonight. She thought it over during the last few days, tonight she thought that they should try and talk.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Korra was the last person to be called up. Her plaque was on behalf of Republic City's basketball team, who she led to their first championship. The president gave a surprisingly short speech and then they were off.

 

Immediately after she stepped off the stage Korra was surrounded by the cameras and reporters who'd missed her on the way in. It was kind of sad that she was getting more attention then the council members, but everyone loves a celebrity.

 

After answering a few questions and snapping a few photographs, Korra began scanning the crowd for Asami. The engineer was usually bombarded by people too, but she was no where in sight.

 

The athlete took a turn about the room. She stopped to make small talk a couple of times, but after 15 minutes of searching she was tired of the distractions. Korra was getting nervous that Asami might've slipped out early after seeing her.

 

She rudely dismissed a few conversations and shouldered her way through the crowd. It really must've been a while since their break-up because she realized she hadn't checked the bar. That was Asami's usual hang-out during formal events.

 

The drinks were through an archway off in a side room. To no surprise she spotted long black in the corner, swirling the straw in her cocktail. Korra took a deep breath, and tried her best to relax. It was kind of strange being so nervous around her, but at this point it was like starting all over again.

 

 

She slid in next to Asami's stool, leaned up against the bar, and ordered a mint julep from the bartender. She put on a half smirk and turned towards the woman in the corner. "Hello," she said in a dark, low voice.

 

Asami simply looked at her. Korra was regretted opening her mouth, until the engineer said, "Real smooth," and began chuckling. "Hello Korra." The athlete was laughing with her, "Hello Asami."

 

Korra swirled her drink and took a sip. Asami was simply staring at her, trying to downplay the grin on her face. "How've you been, you look fantastic."

 

Asami smiled harder at the question and the butterflies were back. "I'm alright and thank you." she replied taking her bottom lip between her teeth. "How have you been? You look amazing."

 

 "Me, oh I'm fine just doing the same ol, same ol," Korra blushed.

 

Asami chuckled, Korra was waiting for her to tell her to stop being so modest. Instead she fingered the medal around her neck, "Doesn't look like the same ol, same, Congratulations champ."

 

The athlete awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks Sami. It was a hell of a game."

 

"Wish I could've seen it," she replied sadly.

 

"Me too."

 

The two sat in silence for a while idly sipping from their drinks, not really sure what to say next. Korra spoke first, afraid Asami might make some excuse to leave. "I see your company's is doing really well."

 

"Yeah I've been working hard to get everything back in order. My father wasn't the most," she paused to search for this right word, "honest man." Korra nodded.

 

The party was dying down. Usually they would've made an escape by now, but Korra could tell neither of them really wanted to go. The attempt to catch up, kept leading to dead ends. They were tip-toeing around the elephant in the room and Korra was running out of patience.

She tried to breach the subject of 'them' but nothing felt right. Something had to be said though, if  she didn't, she'd regret forever. Korra decided that being honest and to the point would be best. "I miss you," She blurted out.

 

The momentary silence was nerve racking, but soon Asami smiled and replied, "I miss you too." Much to her surprise, the engineer finished her drink and then covered her hand. "Want to get out of here? I've had enough of this."

 

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also check out my new omegaverse fic, [**Unthinkable**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6885448) by [**Lnk_14**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lnk_14)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Send in the hate mail, but I had to write this fic. Not quite sure where I want to go with the story, but if yall like it I'll keep going. :)


End file.
